


Now You Naked, Naked, Naked, Naked, Naked

by everyshootingstar



Series: Porn AU [1]
Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, porn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyshootingstar/pseuds/everyshootingstar
Summary: Matt owns a porn company, Adam joins as the token new guy. Everyone's immediately enamored.





	1. New Guy Gets Felt Up

**Author's Note:**

> Since tumblr is killing itself slowly, I'm moving my important nsfw universes over to AO3 so yeah. Started in 2015 and currently unfinished. Thus, Spoole and Joel are 100% a part of this universe. I don't have any plans to add Elyse to it but who knows. 
> 
> Also, I know, the format is wonky but that's just how I write. Everything is optimized for tumblr enjoyment and most of it is just ask replies. My writing BrandTM is basically italics instead of quotes. So, yeah. 
> 
> prompt for this part: _“adam being all nervous and blushy getting felt up but he's still really into it, spreading his legs all easy and eager and arching into the touches, and the interview video turns out so well but watching it adam is almost a little embarrassed at how desperate and eager he comes across but someone remarks that's a great angle and that could be his 'thing' in porn acting all desperate”_

The camera man’s got him down to just his jeans now and Adam’s feeling sort of nervous and a lot turned on, and he knows if he were to look in a mirror right now he’d see pink on his cheeks, lower lip red where he’d been biting it nervously through the interview. 

_ Look at you, _  the camera man says, his voice low and when Adam glances down he sees the tent in his jeans and he bites his lip again because he did that and that makes something in Adam stir, makes him shift on the couch, spread his legs to get more comfortable. 

The camera guy, Matt, comes over to the couch and Adam wonders briefly if this is planned, but that thought’s tossed quickly from his mind when Matt drops to his knees in front of Adam and hands slide up Adam’s jean covered thighs. 

_ Don’t be so nervous, _  Matt says with a little smile,  _This isn’t your first time is it?_  he asks conversationally and Adam shakes his head no, licks his lips and he wants to reach out for Matt but he keeps his hands on the couch, palms down. 

Matt’s smile turns borderline  _dirty_  and Adam shivers when he feels Matt’s fingers on his belly, Matt’s mouth following close behind. 

The moan that Adam lets out when Matt’s chest presses into his hard dick sounds weird to his ears, too loud, louder than normal and he wonders if it’s because he’s in front of a camera or if he’s just thinking too much. 

_ You like that, huh?  _ Matt asks him as fingers undo Adam’s jeans carefully and when he goes to pull them down, gets his fingers under the denim he pauses and downright  _smirks_ up at Adam,  _Oh, well then,_  he says carefully,  _No underwear?_

Adam blushes, makes an aborted sort of noise and rubs a hand over his face,  _I well, you see…_  he trails off, blushing deeper,  _I thought it’d be easier?_

Matt laughs softly and pulls Adam’s jeans down,  _You looked really good in the jeans, too tight for underwear?_ he asks teasingly and when Adam’s jeans are pooled around his feet, Matt slides his hands up Adam’s legs, feels the hair on his legs under his palms,  _I like it though,_  he murmurs, low, almost like it’s just for Adam,  _I like my men easily accessible._

Adam makes a strange sound in his throat and lets his hand drop down to the couch again and then he’s watching Matt, Matt who’s feeling him up, hands rough against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. 

_ Hey,  _ Matt mumbles,  _Let me see, hm? Let’s show the camera what you look like, baby,_  he says smoothly as he nudges Adam’s feet up onto the edge of the couch, legs spread wide enough to  _expose_  him to the camera and Adam covers his face again,  _God,_  he breathes,  _this is…_  he trails off and his dick gets harder, leaks against his belly and Matt lets out a little amused huff as he moves aside some. 

_ Look at you, _  Matt’s mumbling over and over, a hungry look in his eyes and Adam gasps softly when Matt’s thumb brushes over his rim,  _Too bad we don’t have the time for more,_  he mumbles mournfully and he shifts back close, hands on Adam’s inner thighs,  _God you’re so damn beautiful, Adam,_  he says and that’s the first time Matt’s said his name the entire time and it sounds so  _good_ coming from his mouth and Adam moans this time, low and desperate as he reaches for his dick. 

_ Touch yourself, babe, _  Matt purrs softly, rubbing Adam’s inner thigh,  _Give us a nice little show,_  he says and Adam groans and starts jerking off, falls back into the couch and god he really wishes he had lube right now, Matt’s fingers feel good against his inner thigh and he wonders what they’d feel like  _inside_ him. 

Matt’s saying things with a low voice, the words quiet, only for Adam and Adam’s moaning louder and louder, desperate and begging Matt and when he looks at him, Matt who’s watching him with an open mouthed expression who tells him in a soft and firm voice to come, he loses it, comes as his feet slip off the couch. 

Adam barely hears Matt walk across the room to turn the camera and he’s a bit spacey until Matt’s cleaning him up with something cool and pressing a bottle of water into his hands. 

_ You did good, _  Matt says matter off factly and Adam sees the tent in Matt’s jeans and his orgasm mush brain wonders what Matt would feel like in his hand.  _I’ll let you get cleaned up and then we’ll go over the footage just so you’re aware what’ll go up on the site._  

Adam probably nods because Matt smiles at him and leaves, taking the camera with him.

( _That is definitely your **thing** ,_ Matt says when they’re watching the footage and Adam moans loud on the camera,  _Desperate, people’ll like that,_  he says, glancing over at Adam.  _Fans **love**  seeing men like you desperate and begging. _

As the video shuts off, the words,  _Do you like that?_  slip out of Adam’s mouth and Matt stops, looks at him in surprise before he’s giving Adam this  _look_  that makes Adam feel hot all over. 

_ Want to find out? _ )


	2. Scene 1: James and Adam get to know each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: _“Porno first timer Adam being felt up by Camera man Matt and blushing hard core and liking having his nipples played with and trying not to be so shy about his growing boner. James, has a big dick, but is Adam's first in the porn world and All Adam has to do is suck and lick at him until James is cumming in so many long spurts like a fountain. Matt being the camera man for a lot of Adam's videos and Adam gets to learnt things about Matt that the man does some solo things as well as Sean”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is...really no order to this? I guess? It's like. Out of order, the whole thing, but I did my best to like, tell a sort of cohesive story asdlkjfds.

_ So, why don’t you two tell me a little about yourselves, _  Matt says and he’s pointing the camera at the couch where Adam and James are sitting, outer thighs pressed together. 

James is warm beside him and Adam focuses on James’ voice while he speaks, it’s  _nice_  and smooth, it makes nerves under Adam’s skin go hot and when James drops his arm over Adam’s shoulders he finds himself leaning into him. 

_ What about you, Adam? _  Matt’s asking him now and Adam blinks slowly and then his eyes widen a bit,  _Oh!_  he says and James laughs, says something about how Adam’s just distracted by how good James feels. 

(James is right but Adam laughs it off, nudges James with a sort of coy smile that’s probably less coy and more of a leer than anything because James looks back at him with this  _look_  that makes Adam want to jump him right there.) 

Adam quickly rattles off some basic facts about himself and about halfway through some story about his college life and how many guys he’s been with, he feels James shift on the couch and a hand on his thigh, massaging the muscle there with gentle fingertips. 

His words come to a stuttering stop when James’ mouth finds his ear and he vaguely hears Matt laugh low and say,  _Well they’re eager,_  presumably to the camera but Adam’s not paying attention because James’ hand is getting closer and  _closer_ to where he wants it. 

(James bypasses his dick entirely and he’s laughing quietly against his earlobe, voice teasing as he whispers,  _Patience, Adam,_  and Adam’s making an annoyed sound that soon turns into a low moan when James gets his hand up his shirt and curious fingers find his nipples.)

Adam loses his shirt shortly after that and James’ follows and Adam finds himself pushing forward until James is half laying back against the couch and he can get a knee between James’ thighs. 

_ Jesus christ, _  he mumbles, mostly to himself as he drags his lips over James’ skin, digs his nails into the couch under them before he’s touching, dragging his palms down James’ sides, kissing down the center of his chest. 

James’ hands are warm,  _hot_  almost as he touches Adam, pushes at his shoulders and Adam goes, up to his knees and then James is presses a lone of kisses across Adam’s stomach, up alone one of his sides,  _Look at you, fuck,_  James mumbles and he squeezes Adam’s hips, slips two fingers under the waistband of Adam’s jeans,  _So beautiful,_  he says against Adam’s side as he bites, gentle. 

Adam’s fingers tangle in James’ hair and pull a little bit, silently urging him upwards until James’ mouth closes around one of his nipples and he gasps loud, breathless, holds James’ head there. 

When Adam lets go of his head, James pulls back and presses his thumb to the hard bud of Adam’s nipple and a shocked sort of gasp leaves his mouth and he pulls James into something with little semblance to a kiss, more lips and tongue than anything. 

They get lost in it for a while, Adam’s hands anywhere he can get them, on James’ chest, his back, his ass and James makes a happy little noise into the kiss when Adam uses his grip on James’ ass to pull him in, to pull their hips together. 

Adam files that away for later and James’ hands are suddenly on his belt and Adam  _hates_  they made him wear the belt, hates they made him wear any clothes at all but James is quick at getting his jeans over and down over his hips and ass. 

_ Wow, _  James mumbles to himself and Adam’s vaguely aware of Matt coming in closer with another camera for a close up shot of his dick, and James’ hand feels so good against him, and he wants to feel it  _around_  him, wants James’ warm palm against bare skin but James is leaning in, nosing against the line of his hard dick. 

Adam breathes out a shaky sigh, a little murmur of James’ name and he’s tilting his head back as James rubs his thighs, fingertips digging into the muscle and soft skin there. James makes a sort of wrecked sound in his throat and Adam finds himself wishing he and James weren’t being recorded. 

(James’ mouth is like heaven when James finally gets his underwear down and mouth around his dick. It’s hot, wet and  _perfect_  and James is very attentive, always touching his thighs, his ass, his balls and Adam feels overwhelmed, on  _edge_. 

_ James, _  Matt’s voice is firm and Adam all out  _whines_  when James pulls away and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and then he’s pulling Adam down into a kiss and scooting back on the couch again until he’s laying down, Adam draped over his chest. 

Adam feels James’ hands on his ass spreading his cheeks and Adam lets out an embarrassed huff as he presses his face against James’ collarbone. 

_ Look at you, _  Matt murmurs and Adam briefly feels Matt’s own hand on his ass too, dry fingers pressing against his rim firmly before he’s pulling back and then James is just using his grip on Adam’s ass to rock up into him.) 

James has a big dick, Adam can feel it against his own and Adam makes a noise in his throat, surprised and James is rutting up into him now and the friction’s so delicious, rough cloth against his skin but Adam wants more, wants to get James’ dick in his hand. 

(When he finally does, Adam’s hand barely closes around James’ dick and James is watching him with the same dark eyed open mouthed look from earlier. Adam feels on top of the world, leans his head down, still looking at James and closes his lips barely around the head. He can’t take much of James, his hand doing most of the work as he sucks and licks at James’ dick.)

James comes and it’s near silent, a low gasp, his eyes closing as he comes, long spurts up on his chest and Adam’s cock twitches, he’s waiting, waiting for Matt to nod his head so he can get in close to James. 

_ Come on me, _  James mumbles, eyes still closed and Adam kisses him and its sloppy and lazy as Adam jacks himself off and James is holding him when Adam gasps wetly against his mouth, coming in short spurts onto James’ already messy stomach. 

(They clean each other up in the shower afterwards, James holding him back against the glass door as he kisses him slow and deep, much different than the kisses they shared on the couch. 

_ We’re gonna do that again, _  James mumbles into his mouth,  _We’re going to do it again and we’re going to go **all the way**. _

Adam moans, the sound bouncing off the walls in the bathroom and he  _should_ feel embarrassed but all he feels is hot arousal curl in his stomach as fire licks at his veins and James pulls away from the kiss, Adam can only nod in affirmative before pulling James in for another lazy kiss.)


	3. Adam learns the ropes with Joel and Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“joel showing up for a shoot, and bruce is shoving a camera phone in his face, recording as he asks joel if he knew that they were getting to shoot with a 'newbie' today. and joel just kind of rolls his eyes and says sure, he'd heard about the guy from james. just the idea that they all know each other and have worked with each other. also joel being the most experienced and giving adam advice as they prep for the scene, but adam finds it kinda hard to focus with bruce fingering him open”_

_Hey Joel, Joel,_  Bruce says and when Joel looks up, Bruce has his phone out and he’s pointing it towards him,  _We’re doing a shoot with the newbie today,_  he’s grinning and Joel rolls his eyes. 

_You’re a gossip, Greene,_  Joel says before he’s looking back down at his iPad but it’s not enough for Bruce who ends up on the couch beside him, camera in Joel’s face,  _Oh my god, what do you want?_  

Bruce is laughing now and he sits back when Joel finally looks at him,  _I’m recording a bit, Peake wanted it to edit into the final footage,_  he says,  _What are your thoughts on working with the newbie today? Adam’s his name, by the way,_  and Joel sighs, puts his iPad down on his lap. 

_I’ve heard some things about him,_  Joel says diplomatically,  _James says he’s good, really good. I’m curious to see how it goes today._  

Bruce hums and he grins,  _Peake wants to do a whole rotation,_  he says,  _James first, then you and me, Lawrence and Spoole next and then James again so we’ve got to show him a good time, yeah? One up James and his big dick._

Joel snorts at that,  _I don’t think that’s possible but we’ll try_. 

(Adam’s not like Joel expects when he’s ushered into the room they’re shooting in, Peake following shortly after. 

_Hi,_  Bruce says immediately and Adam turns to look at them,  _Oh my god, James was **right** , _he says and he’s immediately crowding into Adam’s space,  _Look at you,_  he mumbles, hands on Adam’s face, thumbs rubbing his cheeks and Joel nearly laughs at the glassy eyed look that Adam gets when Bruce leans in and whispers  _I’m going to ruin you_ , in Adam’s ear.) 

_The most important thing about doing porn is making sure you, you know, show that you’re enjoying it,_  Joel tells Adam while they’re in the shower and Adam’s already half hard while Joel rubs his back and shoulders with a soap covered cloth.  _No one likes watching porn where the bottom looks bored._

Adam’s nodding along to Joel’s words, half paying attention to what he’s saying, focusing more on the feel of Joel’s hands against his skin. 

_Hey Adam,_ Matt says as he comes into the bathroom, he’s carrying a fluffy towel and clothes for Adam.  _When you’re done, don’t get dressed, we’ll go ahead and prep you before we start._

Adam makes a noise in his throat and Joel laughs a little,  _We’ve gotta work on this one, Peake_ , he says,  _He’s gonna come before Bruce even gets a finger inside him._

Adam makes a slightly garbled noise and Joel shoves him under the water to rinse him off.  _I can handle it,_  he protests with a frown that makes Joel shake his head,  _Oh honey,_  he coos softly,  _It’s okay, don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you_. 

(Bruce likes kissing, Adam finds out pretty quickly, he’s been out of the shower for about ten minutes now, Joel carefully drying him off and wrapping the fluffy towel around his shoulders before he’s being guided out of the bathroom. 

Bruce grabs him before he makes it over to the bed and Adam marvels at the way Bruce’s hands feel on his chilled skin, warm, his palms rough and then Bruce is pulling him in, kissing him in a way that makes Adam feel it down to his toes. 

_You clean up nice, Kovic,_  Bruce says warmly when he pulls away and Adam’s still a bit dazed, a bit starry eyed because Bruce kisses so  _good_. 

_He’s gonna be perfect,_  Joel says to Matt, they’re watching Bruce and Adam from where the cameras are set up, watching the way Adam yields to Bruce when he’s pulled into another kiss.

Matt nudges Joel,  _You don’t trust my judgement now?_ he asks,  _Honestly, if you would have watched the kid’s audition tape…_  

Joel waves his hand,  _You know my thing, I don’t watch tapes unless I’m never doing a scene with them._ he says and Matt rolls his eyes and pushes him towards where Bruce and Adam are,  _Go, go,_  he says,  _We’re on a strict schedule here, I need to have this done within the next few hours._  

Joel salutes Matt,  _Got it boss,_  he says, ignoring Matt’s  _I’m not your boss_  as he goes and pulls Adam and Bruce apart,  _Alright boys,_  he says with a grin,  _Save it for the cameras_.)

Joel can definitely see the appeal of topping the moment he and Bruce get Adam spread out on the bed. 

Adam’s had a permanent blush on his cheeks since Joel pulled him and Bruce apart and when Bruce settles between his legs, Joel stretching out beside Adam, his blush deepens and his breathing gets a bit more shallow. 

_Hey, you were right,_  Bruce says, he’s got his hand resting on Adam’s knee, just looking down at him,  _He does get hard from pretty much everything_. 

Adam huffs at that and shifts, uses his heel to kick the back of Bruce’s thigh,  _I thought you were going to finger me, asshole,_  he says. 

Joel laughs at that and Bruce just grabs Adam’s thighs and hauls him up until his ass is resting on Bruce’s lap,  _Patience, Kovic_ , he teases over Adam’s surprised moan. 

Adam covers his face then,  _Sorry, sorry,_  he says and Joel realizes that Adam’s  _nervous_.

_Hey, Adam,_  Joel mumbles, resting his palm in the center of Adam’s chest,  _There’s no reason to be nervous, we’re going to take good care of you,_  he murmurs and Bruce hums in agreement, rubs Adam’s thighs in a comforting way. 

Adam makes a noise in his throat and peeks out at Joel from between his fingers,  _You two are just…_  he trails off and shakes his head. 

_You two are his favorites,_  Matt says from across the room and Adam makes a noise in his throat again, a mortified sort of sound and Joel coos and pets Adam’s chest. 

_Oh you’re so sweet,_  Joel says and he’s pressing a kiss to the back of one of Adam’s hands,  _Come on, baby,_  he murmurs,  _Uncover your pretty face for us, let us make you feel good._  

Bruce leans over Adam then, grabs his hands and pulls them away from his face, he’s got an easy smile as he looks down at Adam,  _You’re in good company, Kovic,_  he says gently and Joel’s reminded why Bruce is such a good fit with the company as Adam smiles back, a bit shy. 

_That’s better,_  Bruce says and rewards Adam with a kiss and Joel goes to grab the lube then because Matt’s starting to look a little impatient.) 

Fingering Adam, as it turns out, must be some sort of religious experience, because Bruce has a  _look_  on his face that Joel’s only seen handful number of times. 

_Are we going to be your first on screen fuck?_ Joel asks and Adam makes a noise that sounds sort of like a yes and Joel laughs a little at that, rubs over Adam’s stomach,  _Bruce is really good, maybe eventually you’ll be able to take James, at least, that’s what Peake’s hoping for._

Adam cracks an eye open and looks at Joel,  _You’re not really helping,_  he says around a groan when Bruce curls his fingers just right. 

Joel laughs a little and leans in, kisses Adam softly,  _Patience, Kovic,_  he mumbles against his mouth and Adam groans softly,  _Still not helping,_  he mumbles back when Joel pinches one of his nipples. 

Joel’s still laughing when he pulls away and Bruce looks a bit disgruntled at the way Joel just took all of Adam’s attention, Joel winks at him and blows him a kiss. 

_I appreciate that you guys are taking your time with me,_  Adam says, his voice is strained and he’s got his hands fisted in the sheets.  _I’m definitely not a virgin in any sense and I’d appreciate it even more if we could get past the prep and to the part where someone actually fucks me._  

(Matt’s good about letting them do their own thing once the cameras start rolling, they usually start out with a tentative plan, a general idea of what they want in the video and then work from there. 

Sometimes they follow the outline but sometimes they don’t, like now, the plan had been Bruce fucking Adam, but Joel feels something come over him when they get Adam all dressed again and Joel can see Adam’s dick pressing against the front of his jeans still hard. 

_Okay Adam,_  Matt says with an easy smile and Adam nods, bites his lower lip as he settles back on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. 

Joel follows him, already dressed, they’re supposed to start out on the bed, just a little kissing, some petting maybe and then Bruce comes in and the scene  _really_  starts but the moment Joel gets onto the bed beside Adam, the moment Matt starts the camera, Joel feels this  _urge,_  a heat as he kisses Adam. 

Adam’s warm and his touch is firm as he holds Joel’s hips and rolls them over, presses him down into the bed and they lose time for a while, trading soft kisses, Adam’s hands warm and under his shirt. (The bed dips a bit and Joel’s not sure if its Matt or Bruce getting on the bed, but he doesn’t really mind because Adam’s puling back a bit to get his shirt off.) Joel pulls Adam’s shirt off and drags his nails down his chest, feels the sharp intake of breath and the way Adam  _shakes_  and he files that away for later. 

Joel pulls Adam down against him again, groans at the feel of their bare chests pressing together and he rolls them again, ends up sitting atop Adam’s hips and Adam’s face is flushed, lips red and parted and Joel  _wants so much_. 

(Bruce joins them then and Joel immediately pulls him in for a messy kiss, groaning low in his throat when Adam’s hand goes to the front of his jeans, fingers fumbling the fly open. 

_Guys,_  Adam says and Joel makes a noise against Bruce’s mouth because Adam’s voice is already so  _wrecked_. He’s tugging at the open fly on Joel’s jeans,  _Guys, come on, don’t forget about me._  

Bruce laughs at that and pulls away from the kiss, he’s got his hand on the back of Joel’s neck, holding him,  _Do you think we should do something for him?_

Joel laughs quietly at the pitiful sound Adam makes and nods,  _Let’s be nice to the newbie,_  he murmurs,  _Maybe he’ll suck your dick if you ask him nicely_ , he teases and Bruce grunts, finally letting go of Joel so he can grab Adam and Joel’s moving off of Adam to let Bruce have his turn.) 

Watching Adam and Bruce kiss was some sort of religious experience, Joel decides, marveling at the way Bruce just  _takes_  from Adam, holds him in a way that makes Adam incapable of moving. 

(Joel chances a glance over at Matt and he’s not disappointed to see that Matt’s just as affected as he is by this.) 

Before Joel knows it, they’re all naked and Bruce has Adam on his hands and knees, dick down his throat and Bruce is making all these  _noises_  that has Joel hard and  _wanting_. 

_I’m, I’m gonna fuck him,_  Bruce finally manages to get out and he’s tossing lube over to Joel,  _Get his ass ready for me,_  he breathes as he goes back to fucking Adam’s mouth with slow, sure thrusts. 

(Its all part of the process but Adam’s still so tight and  _warm_  when Joel gets a finger in him that he’s taken by the sudden  _need_  to fuck Adam himself. He tells Bruce that and Bruce makes a punched out sort of sound and his eyes widen and he’s nodding quickly,  _Do it, do it, do it,_  he’s saying,  _Fuck him baby, fuck him real good_. 

Joel’s hands shake as he gets a condom and rolls it down over himself and when he glances up, Bruce is watching him with a dark look all while he holds Adam down on his cock. 

Adam’s warm and tight,  _amazing_  when Joel pushes inside and he has to hold onto Adam’s hips, has to  _stop_  before he blows his load right then and there. 

_How does he feel?_  Bruce asks, voice low, rough and Joel shivers, licks his lips,  _Good, so fucking amazing, Brucie,_ he breaths out. 

Adam makes a pitiful sounding noise when Bruce pulls away, chases Bruce’s dick with his mouth and Bruce laughs softly,  _God, you’re so eager,_  he says, a touch fond as he runs his fingers through Adam’s hair. 

Adam leans into his touch and looks up at him,  _Bruce, please,_  he mumbles, voice hoarse and wrecked and Bruce shushes him, leans down and kisses him softly. 

Joel gasps softly when Adam tightens around him and he grips Adam’s hips tighter,  _Shit, shit, shit, I need to move,_  he breathes out as his hips stutter a bit and Bruce pulls away from the kiss long enough to tell him to move before he’s kissing Adam again, holding him still while Joel fucks him.)

Adam comes first, by the time they get him flipped over on his back he’s a babbling mess, heavy breathing, his chest flushed red and when he gets his hand around himself, Matt barely has any time to get in close with the camera before he’s coming, a loud, long moan leaving his mouth. 

Joel’s next, he fucks Adam with short, quick thrusts, feels Adam squeeze tight around him and he’s done, he’s scrambling back, pulling the condom off with shaky hands and coming across Adam’s belly with a low groan, a whine leaving him when Adam’s hand joins his and they’re milking the last of his orgasm out of him. 

(Bruce is impatient and he nearly knocks Matt off the bed when he scoots close and jacks off over Adam, his come soon joining Joel and Adam’s and after the closeups, Matt’s calling  _cut_  and Bruce and Joel both collapse onto the bed with heavy, dazed sighs. 

_Jesus Christ,_  Joel says, arm covering his eyes,  _I don’t want to get up now._

Bruce’s laughter is hoarse and he’s  _glowing_  as he says,  _We really should get up,_  he says,  _Kovic’s got all our come on him, it’s bound to get uncomfortable soon_. 

Adam grunts softly, his eyes closed,  _I’d be happy if I never had to move again,_  he says. 

Matt saves the day, like usual, he brings a wet cloth over to the bed and he’s careful as he cleans up Adam, rubs Adam’s thigh,  _You_   _did great_ ,he says warmly and Adam finally lifts his head and grins at Matt. 

_Oh,_  he says, surprised when he sees the bulge in Matt’s jeans,  _Do you need…_

Matt waves him off with a grin,  _Nah,_  he says,  _Side effects of being the camera man, that’s all._

_Yeah but still…_  Adam says slowly,  _What kind of person would I be if I didn’t offer_.

Matt laughs softly,  _I don’t mix business and pleasure, Kovic,_  he says simply. 

Adam manages to prop himself up so he can look down at Matt,  _What about after we’re done, then?_  he asks, biting his lip.

_We’ll see,_  Matt says with a grin and Bruce snorts from beside Adam,  _Jeeze you two, just fuck already, I know you have a thing for Kovic, Peake._

Matt looks  _embarrassed_  and Adam’s grinning,  _Hey Peake,_  he says and Matt gets this grumpy sort of look on his face as he looks at Adam,  _What?_  

_Let’s go get coffee sometime, yeah?_

Matt exhales through his nose and he looks at Adam who’s cheeks are still flushed and he’s so damn  _cute_  that Matt can’t help but nod, mumble back a quiet,  _Yeah, okay._ )

 


	4. Matt deals with his feelings for Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: _“On the porn AU, Matt said he doesn't mix work and pleasure so I can imaging him having a hard time after Adam and him start dating and he's not jealous or anything, it's just something inside of him that hurts when someone fucks Adam and I can imagine him kind of having trouble with it, like processing this new thing bc fuck him, that's why he doesn't mix work and pleasure; it probably ends up with Adam fucking a very submissive Matt and maybe one of the boys watching, keeping an eye.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warnings (just in case): some angst, matt gets a little in his head, adam’s a loving savior

Matt’s coffee is getting cold but at this point he doesn’t mind because Adam’s been talking about something for the past fifteen minutes and he’s so passionate about it that Matt’s absolutely  _blown away_  by the expressiveness, the way Adam’s using his  _hands_  to drive his point home and when Adam stops and looks at Matt for input, Matt manages to stutter out some sort of semblance of support and Adam’s back on his rant. 

Accepting the coffee date had been on a whim, just a casual sort of thing to build up to sex but Adam’s so good, so  _pure_  that Matt wants to do things properly, wants to actually  _woo_  Adam. 

(Adam goes in to kiss Matt at the end of their date, their  _date_  and Matt freezes for a moment before he melts into it, marveling at just how  _nice_  Adam kisses. It’s different, nicer,  _better_  than anyone he’s kissed for actual honest to god pleasure and he wants  _more_.

 Adam pulls away with a soft laugh and he grabs Matt’s hand,  _So, I’ll see you on Wednesday?_  he asks, rubbing his thumb across Matt’s knuckles and it hits Matt that it’s  _Sunday_ and Adam’s got the next two days off. 

_How about we go to dinner tomorrow night,_  Matt says suddenly,  _I’ll pick you up at eight and we can go back to my place after._

Adam grins and brings Matt’s hand up, presses a kiss to his knuckles,  _You’ve got yourself a date, Peake,_  he says teasingly and even after he’s gone, Matt can still feel Adam’s lips against his skin.)

Adam’s face  _lights up_  when Matt shows up to his door at ten til eight on Monday, holding a  _vase of roses_. 

_Oh god, you didn’t have to,_  Adam says but he takes the flowers from Matt and now, Matt doesn’t have anything to hide behind anymore and he feels nerves in the pit of his stomach like little butterflies fluttering around. Adam’s moving away from the door and Matt follows him into the apartment.  _What do you think?_  Adam asks when he places the flowers on the low coffee table in front of the couch, it’s visible from the door and the butterflies start fluttering faster,  _Now everyone can see them, yeah?_

_Yeah,_  Matt says, he’s just inside Adam’s apartment,  _watching_  just watching Adam as he moves around to grab his keys and wallet and phone and Matt feels ten times more at home than he’s felt in his own apartment. 

_You ready to go?_  Adam asks, he takes a moment to brush his fingertips against the roses before he’s moving to Matt’s side. 

Matt lets out a shaky sort of breath when Adam grabs his hand, warm and big and squeezes and he’s lacing their fingers together automatically,  _Yeah, yeah I’m ready,_  he murmurs.) 

Dinner’s nice, its full of comfortable conversation and a few jokes that make Adam’s face scrunch up when he laughs, shoulders hunched in and shaking and Matt’s just so god damned in love that he can’t help the helpless laughter that spills out of him. 

_Everyone’s looking at us,_ Adam says in a fake sort of whisper, red faced and breathless from laughter and Matt shrugs, smiles,  _Let them look,_  he says, reaching across the table and taking Adam’s hand. 

(The moment they’re back in Matt’s apartment, Adam presses him back against the door and kisses him softly, slowly in an all encompassing way that makes Matt  _whine_  in the back of his throat. 

_I’m going to go get cleaned up,_  Adam murmurs against his mouth when he’s pulling away,  _I’ll meet you in the bedroom_. 

Matt’s breathless and wanting, watching helplessly as Adam walks away from him.)

Wednesday rolls around and Matt’s thrown head first into a shoot with  _Adam_  and some unknown guy from another company that wanted to collaborate. 

They do fine, the video’s fine but Matt’s left with this sinking feeling in his stomach after watching them, the sinking feeling grows even more when he sits down to edit it, volume loud in his headphones, amplifying every single moan and grunt from Adam. 

(The editing program freezes and Matt groans in frustration at hours of work gone, screen stuck on a close up shot of Adam’s lax, blissed out face.)

_Hey you,_  Adam says to Matt first thing when Matt answers the door, Adam’s got an overnight bag over his shoulder and his hair’s still a little wet from the shower after that day’s shoot. 

Matt smiles and pulls Adam in, presses a kiss against his collar bone through his shirt,  _I hope you’re hungry,_  he says after a while. 

Adam hums softly and runs his fingers through Matt’s messy hair,  _Extremely,_  he says and he kisses Matt’s forehead,  _Let me drop my bag in your room and then we’ll eat, yeah?_

Matt watches him go and he’s once again reminded just how happy he is. 

(Adam becomes popular and not just with Matt’s boys, the little five man crew that Matt usually shoots, no he becomes popular with  _everyone_  and Matt’s forced to edit and shoot so many videos featuring Adam and other people that he’s starting to get  _tired_  of it,  _tired_  of watching the lax look on Adam’s face while he’s fucked from behind. 

He’s tired of seeing it, tired of seeing it twice, once is enough, once is  _too much_  but twice is  _torture._

_Hey Matt,_  Joel says poking his head into Matt’s office and Matt startles, jerks his headphones off and slams them down on the counter.  _Matt, are you alright?_  he asks carefully as he comes into the room.  _You seem…tense._  

Matt shakes his head,  _I can’t keep doing this,_  he says, voice tired and Joel’s by his side suddenly, pulling him away from the desk,  _Matt, what’s wrong?_  

Matt looks at Joel and Joel can see the bags under his eyes, he looks  _tired_  and he’s got a  _look_ in his eyes that worries Joel,  _Matt, tell me, what’s wrong?_

_It’s Adam, this whole…thing with Adam I just, it’s too much, I shouldn’t have._ He stops and shakes his head.

Joel’s worried, he glances behind Matt and sees the video open on the computer and he carefully tugs Matt up,  _Hey, come on, let’s go rest, okay? I’ll call Adam and we can use one of the beds, maybe get you down for a nap, alright?_  

Matt doesn’t say anything and it worries Joel but he squares his shoulders and leads Matt out of his office and down the hall. 

_Stay right here,_  Joel whispers, brushing Matt’s hair off of his forehead as he carefully guides him down to sitting on the bed. Matt stays and he doesn’t do much else, just sits there at the edge of the bed. 

Matt barely hears Joel return with Adam, doesn’t realize he’s even there until he hears his voice and he closes his eyes, bows his head.

_Matt, Matty, Matt baby, come on, look at me,_  Adam’s voice is low, worried and Matt  _can’t_  look, can’t open his eyes because everything’s just  _so much_.

Adam’s hands are gentle against Matt’s skin, cupping his cheeks, thumbs rubbing slowly,  _Matt baby, I need you to open your eyes,_  he says again, but Matt’s not listening to him, can’t get his mind off of the hours and hours he’d put into editing the last video starring Adam, the hours of watching someone  _not him_  fuck Adam .

_Matt, look at me_ , Adam’s voice is firm now and something  _snaps_ inside of Matt and his eyes are opening and he’s looking at Adam, at the way Adam’s watching him like he’s the only thing in Adam’s world.

_Fuck me,_  Matt says, finding his voice,  _Fuck me Adam please, I **need**  it._

Adam makes a noise in his throat and he pulls Matt up, pulls him close, close  _close_  until Matt’s pressed against his chest on the tips of his toes and they’re kissing, messy and deep unlike any of the other kisses they’ve shared. 

_Adam, Adam, Adam,_  Matt whispers softly against his mouth, name like a chant on his lips as he grabs onto Adam, holds onto him like he’s going to drown without him (and maybe he is, maybe he will, Matt doesn’t want to find out.) 

Adam’s shushing Matt and guiding him back onto the bed, and when Matt’s back hits the sheets Adam’s over him, on top of him, kissing him again deep and lingering, slow again and he’s got Matt’s hands pinned over his head, wrists down against the bed. 

Matt goes lax, takes whatever Adam’ll give him and Matt realizes that he’s weak, realizes that he  _needs_  Adam, wants whatever Adam deems him worthy of receiving.

Adam trails a line of kisses down his throat and he lets go of Matt long enough to get their shirts off, shushes the noise that bubbles up in Matt’s throat, the needy whine. 

_Adam please,_  Matt says and he’s shaking, he feels so out of his league with Adam, like he doesn’t know what to even  _do_  with himself, with his feelings with  _anything._ He feels like a ship lost at sea and Adam’s the lighthouse that guides him to the shore. 

Adam’s gentle, so gentle with him, his hands are so warm,  _so warm_  and big and they’re perfect and when Adam finally, finally,  _finally_  gets the lube and presses gentle fingers into Matt, Matt feels like he’s going to go out of his mind, like he’s going to  _drown_. 

Matt’s gasp is muffled by Adam’s mouth when he finally pushes into him and Matt feels something in him complete, something click in place. 

_Adam, oh my god,_  he whispers, pulling away from the kiss to breathe and Adam shushes him, rests their foreheads together as he fucks him slow, gentle like Matt’s something  _precious_  to him, like if he goes too fast he’s going to break Matt (and maybe he will, maybe Adam knows how fragile Matt is, how much he  _needs_  this,  _needs_  to be taken care of _._ ) 

Adam fucks him until Matt can’t think, can’t articulate  _anything_ and he comes all over his stomach with a shaky, breathless near-silent moan, digging his nails into Adam’s arms. 

He’s crying, he realizes when Adam shushes him, crying big fat tears with gasping, shuddery sobs, his entire body shaking, shaking  _shaking_  and Adam holds him, holds him tight while he cries. 

(He realizes that Adam doesn’t come, doesn’t do anything, just pulls out and cleans him up with gentle, careful touches and Joel’s there too, bringing him water and it takes a bit for Matt to stop crying for Matt to drink from the bottle but he does and Adam kisses him softly and holds him tightly until he’s calmed down, blissed out against Adam’s chest.) 

_I love you,_  Matt says sometime later, his voice low, hoarse and his eyes are red but Adam’s smiling at him, pressing a kiss to his mouth, a quick little peck and then a series of longer little kisses until they both sigh. 

_I love you too, Matt,_ Adam mumbles back, resting his forehead against Matt’s,  _God I love you too, I’m all yours baby,_  he says quietly,  _No matter how many guys I make these videos with, no matter who it is, I’ll always love you_. 

Matt’s not shaking anymore, not crying but he still feels a little overwhelmed, still needs Adam’s skin against his and Adam doesn’t complain when he ends up laying half on top of him, face pressed into his neck. 

They’ll talk about it, talk about Matt’s feelings about what happened but right now, they just bask in the afterglow.)  

 


	5. keep it gentle til we get a little rough ; spovic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bottom twink tops for the first time

Its James’ idea for them to meet up before the shoot, he’s grinning when he says it and Adam suspects he’s up to more than just getting him and his shooting buddy for tomorrow acquainted before the cameras start rolling.

_ This is Sean, _  Bruce says and he pushes a guy forward, a  _twink_  and Adam’s distracted by how  _cute_ the guy is, he barely manages to stumble over an introduction, throwing out an  _I’m Adam, hi_  and adding in a  _nice to meet you_  when Sean doesn’t say anything back immediately.

Bruce nudges Sean again who looks like he’s seen God or maybe he’s start struck (Adam wonders if he’s seen the three videos he’s done and briefly he’s embarrassed but the realizes it’s moot because Sean’ll see him naked tomorrow morning anyway) but then Sean’s laughing and it’s so damn  _cute_  that Adam wonders why he hasn’t seen Sean in more videos.

( _I don’t do much uh…porn,_  Sean says with a shrug, they’re sitting in a corner booth at some little diner and Sean’s playing with the paper to his straw as he speaks,  _I edit videos really, that’s what I was hired to do but sometimes I’ll…you know_ , he says like he can’t finish the thought out loud.

_ What Spoole means is, he’s seen your videos and he asked Matt if he could do one with you _ , Bruce cuts in and Adam actually feels  _flattered_ that Sean would do that.  _It doesn’t have to be a video, Sean_ Adam cuts in before Bruce can say anything else and Sean’s blushing bright red and he’s moved onto shredding up a napkin now,  _I mean, if you wanted we could just…_

Sean’s shaking his head then and he looks  _determined_  as he meets Adam’s eyes,  _No, no_ he says,  _It’s gotta be a video, or well, it doesn’t have to be but I’d like it to be_.

Adam licks his lips and he nods and he’s looking at Sean again, eyes taking in every bit of detail he can, noting the way Sean’s flush covers his neck too and Adam’s wondering just how far down it goes, how far down he can  _make_  it go.  _Well then,_  he says,  _You’re in charge, Sean._ )

The next morning, Sean’s on the set first with nervous energy he puts into editing one of James and Bruce’s videos until Matt finds him a few hours later,  _Let’s go superstar,_  he jokes and Sean’s laughing and saving his work,  _Hilarious Peake_  he says with a roll of his eyes and he’s up and following Matt back to the set where Adam’s sitting on one of the beds dressed in a pair of sweats, his hair messy and Sean’s taken back by how relaxed Adam looks, he’s just leaning back on his palms with a little sleepy grin on his face like he was woken up too early.

_ Good morning, _  Adam says and fuck, his voice  _gets_  Sean and Matt’s looking at him like he knows what Adam’s voice is doing to him and Sean’s stuttering out a  _Good morning_ back, already blushing.

(Matt sends them off to shower and Sean feels warmth shoot through his body when Adam pulls Matt in for a brief kiss, laughing softly into his mouth when Matt’s fingers dig into Adam’s sides.)

_ Are you nervous? _  Adam asks after he’s soaped Sean’s back up with way more soap than needed and Sean’s leaning against the tiled wall, eyes half closed because Adam’s hands feel so damn good.  _Huh? Yeah I mean, I’m always nervous during shoots, especially when I’m doing something I’ve never done before_.

Adam’s hands stop and he’s turning Sean around gently,  _Hey look, we can do this the other way if you want to, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable for this…_  he says and Adam’s so sincere about it and so damn cute that Sean’s laughing quietly and pulling him in for a brief kiss,  _I’ve topped before,_  he mumbles against Adam’s mouth,  _Just not in a video._

Adam makes a little noise against Sean’s lips and he’s pulling Sean in closer and closer until they’re pressed together and Sean’s feeling Adam’s dick against his and the urge to reach down and touch him is gnawing at the back of Sean’s mind while they kiss because he’s seen the videos and he’s  _wanted_  this for so long, since he edited Adam’s first video probably.

_ Guys, guys  _ Matt’s voice startles Sean out of his sort of trance and he’s pulling away from Adam and blushingdeep,  _Save it for the cameras, yeah?_ Matt sounds so damn amused that Sean hears Adam groan and Adam’s backing him up under the water to wash the soap off of him,  _Ignore him Sean,_  Adam mumbles to him,  _He’s letting his director powers go to his head, we’re doing just fine_  he raises his voice so Matt can hear the second part and Matt’s laughing from the other side of the stall.

_ I may be fucking you Kovic but I can still fire your ass _  Matt says fondly before he’s switching back to sort of serious director,  _Alright now, we’ve got a schedule to keep so hurry up so we can get through the prep._

(Sean’s half laughing, half moaning into Adam’s mouth when Adam gets them out of the shower and wraps a towel around him and even through the cotton he can feel Adam’s dick against his, can feel the heat of his body and it’s so damn  _nice_  that he’s loses himself in it, loses himself in Adam’s mouth so he’s completely unprepared for Adam backing them up until Sean’s pressed against the wall beside the door.

_ Matt’s gonna come back in here and yell at us, _  Sean mumbles when he pulls away and Adam makes a noise in his throat and noses his way along Sean’s jaw,  _I know, I know_  he mumbles back and he sounds petulant,  _I just want you comfortable with this_.

Sean moans softly and tilts his head back, let’s Adam get at his throat,  _I can assure you that I’m one hundred percent comfortable with this_  he says seriously although his voice wobbles a bit when Adam finds a particularly sensitive place just below his ear.)

They manage to tumble out of the bathroom after a while and Matt shakes his head and takes in their ruffled and red faced appearance before he’s shooing them over to the bed and Sean  _blushes_  because there’s lube already on the bed and it’s suddenly become all the more real now, having Adam here clean and naked and  _ready for him_  and Matt’s setting the cameras up and making sure everything’s good on the audio and Sean feels the nerves again and they’re blooming in his belly and spreading out through his veins.

Sean almost wants to cancel, almost wants to take Adam’s offer up on doing it without the camera but he realizes that it’s already booked that this shoot itself is costing money and they need  _something_  from it.  _Ah, maybe we could get one of the other guys to do this instead?_ He says and his voice is uncharacteristically loud in the room and Adam looks up from where he’d been drying his legs with gentle swipes of the towel,  _Sean? What’s wrong?_ He asks and he comes closer, crowds into Sean’s space which  _isn’t_  helping but it’s also nice, so very nice to have Adam that close.

_ Damn nerves again, _  Sean manages to get out and he’s clenching and unclenching his fists wiggling his fingers, trying to work out the nerves but it’s not helping,  _Second guessing this whole thing, honestly._

Adam shushes him, tilts his head up and kisses him slow and soft, steals Sean’s breath away from him and he loses himself in the warm palm on his cheek, the warm mouth against his and then when Adam pulls away, Matt’s there and he’s nudging them towards the bed again but this time he’s following and Adam’s smiling at him even as he settles back into the pillows,  _You’re going to be fine, Sean_  he murmurs, resting his palm on Sean’s knee.

(Matt walks him through it,  _I’ve fucked a guy before, Matt_  Sean says and Matt just snorts and jabs him in the side,  _You haven’t fucked Adam before on **camera**_  he says back to Sean,  _Now curl your fingers_  and when Sean does, Adam’s gasping loud and arching into it.

_ He likes when you squeeze his dick while you’re fucking him, long and slow thrusts at first, we don’t have a plot for this one it’s just a free-for-all sort of deal so feel free to do whatever _  Matt says even as he’s watching Sean finger open Adam,  _Just do your usual things, blowjobs maybe, some grinding a handjob or two,_  when Sean brushes his fingertips against Adam’s prostate, Adam moans brokenly and Sean’s dick twitches at the noise.  _It’ll be fine, you’ll be fine_  he mumbles, his voice lower and closer and Sean feels Matt’s lips against his earlobe and he shivers, nods once and then Matt’s gone.)

They kiss for a while and it’s all at Adam’s pace, Adam who’s holding him close like he’s something precious to him, kissing him like he’s the best drink of water he’s had in days and then Adam’s hands are sliding down, down, down and pulling him forward, rocking their hips together.

Sean moans against Adam’s mouth and pulls away to catch his breath, lets his head fall back while Adam kisses a line down his throat and over his collarbones and farther down and Sean’s hands go to Adam’s hair, holding him while Adam presses a teasing kiss against one of his nipples and Sean’s laughing a bit, breathless and pitchy while Adam’s thumb finds the other nipple, rubs over it lightly.

And then, then Adam’s pulling back and looking up at him through lidded eyes,  _I want to suck your dick_  he mumbles and Sean moans again, pulls Adam up into a kiss, hands still fisted in his hair, holding him tight while they kiss messy and loud.

Sean moans loud, a surprised sort of sound when Adam touches his dick, wraps his hand around it and strokes it slowly from base to tip and god his hand’s so nice and warm and Sean leans into it, kisses Adam more fierce and more desperate.

_ Sean, Sean  _ Adam mumbles against his mouth,  _Sean let me suck your dick, come on_  he begs and Sean groans softly, finally pulls away from the kiss and looks at Adam, Adam who’s got flushed cheeks and red lips and he looks so  _good_  so fucking  _beautiful_  that Sean’s nodding and pushing him down, needing to have that mouth around his dick all of a sudden.

(Adam’s mouth is heaven, Sean finds out its heaven and hell all at once and it feels so  _amazing_  then he wants to just hold Adam there, curl his fingers in Adam’s hair and hold his head while he thrusts into his mouth and it’s too much but not enough all at once.)

Sean returns the favor and in a flurry of movement, he’s got Adam on his back, legs spread in a lewd manner that makes heat pool in his belly and Adam’s looking at him with a  _mystified_ look as if he’s taken by Sean’s presence, as if Sean could tell him to do something and he’d follow it and maybe he would, maybe he will but that’s something they’ll work out later. For now, he gets his mouth around Adam’s dick and revels in the breathless praises that fly from Adam’s mouth.

(They take a brief pause to reposition and Sean’s propped up above Adam and Adam’s looking up at him with a grin while Matt messes with the cameras and audio and it feels almost surreal and he wonders what it’d be like to do this  _without_  the cameras and without stopping and Adam’s laughing and leaning up to kiss him lightly,  _We can find out,_  he mumbles against Sean’s mouth and Sean’s groaning softly because  _You weren’t supposed to hear that_.)

Sean nearly loses it when he finally pushes inside, nearly comes right then because Adam feels so  _good_  feels hot and tight and perfect and he has to stop, clench his hands in the sheets and when he looks down at Adam, Adam’s watching him with a half-lidded expression, eyes dark and he looks so  _happy_  so damn happy that he’s got a dick inside him and that thought makes Sean moan, makes him laugh a little and Adam quirks an eyebrow.

_ Nothing, nothing,  _ Sean’s quick to reassure him, quick to lean down and kiss him softly, slow until Adam’s moaning low into his mouth,  _Can I move now?_  He mumbles, bites Adam’s lower lip gently and Adam’s moaning, nodding, mumbling out a quiet  _move, move, move_  and Sean moves, slow at first, careful and Adam’s holding onto the sheets like it’s the only thing he’s got to ground him and it feels so nice, so gentle and fucking nice and there’s a low pressure building up in Adam’s belly every time Sean slides home.

_ Oh my god, _  Adam whispers when Sean gets a hand on his thigh, situates him and Sean’s going deeper now, hitting all the right places and Adam feels like he’s going to fall apart, Sean’s slow and good and it feels like it should be a tease but it’s not, it’s an all-encompassing feeling that has him falling apart at the seams.

(They’re supposed to shoot more than one position, supposed to switch off probably finish fucking doggy style but Adam’s so damn pretty, so damn responsive that Sean doesn’t want to stop, doesn’t want to break the eye contact, isn’t willing to give up the ease at which they can kiss and so he just shifts, holds Adam closer and keeps fucking him nice and slow and gentle until Adam’s holding onto him tight, fingers digging into his shoulders.)

Sean barely gets a hand on Adam’s dick, barely gets a few good strokes in before Adam’s coming hot across his belly with a loud moan and Adam’s clenching tight around  _his_ dick and he has to stop, has to pause and focus on the hand he’s got around Adam’s dick so he doesn’t come.

Adam’s grabbing Sean’s thighs, digging his nails into the skin there,  _Fuck me, Sean come on fuck me,_  he whispers through a litany of praises and Sean’s fucking him again fast and hard and he’s coming, coming for what feels like forever before Adam’s there, surging up to kiss him, to hold him close.

( _That was amazing,_  Adam mumbles later on, they’re out of the shower and the cameras have stopped rolling, Sean’s stretched out on the bed beside Adam now, a happy little grin on his face.

Sean’s humming softly and pressing a kiss against Adam’s shoulder,  _Honestly if more scenes went like that I could be talked into doing more_ he mumbles and Adam laughs and rolls them over, kisses Sean nice and slow,  _Then let me convince you, hm?_  He mumbles.)


	6. Lawrence and Adam have a Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: _“there needs to be some lawrence in the porn au, like maybe lawrence tends to do more intense videos so adam has been like easing into the industry and matt's waiting before he brings up adam doing a video with lawrence cause some people can be a little apprehensive about lawrence's style, but adam blushes and admits to having watched a bunch of lawrence's stuff and matt's like 'you should tell him that when we're setting up for the shoot, he'll like that.'”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: everything’s consensual in here no worries <3) includes bareback, fisting, breathplay and general sex things

_Tuesday, 2:30 – Lawrence_

Adam gets the text message on Sunday, on his day off around noon, when he’s just rolled out of bed after having jerked off for a good long hour (and god, it’s terrible sometimes, all the time really, waking up without Matt with him, but when he’s able to roll over into Matt’s space and slowly, very slowly hump the bed until he’s hard and aching, imagining Matt’s there watching him,  _god_ , then he’s sorta alright with waking up alone.) 

He’s slow about showering and replying, it’s from Matt, letting him know that he’s got a video shoot with Lawrence, with  _Lawrence_  and that’s almost enough to make him hard again–but when he palms his soft, sensitive dick, the shocks of  _something_  are definitely not pleasurable and he forgoes jerking off again, instead, saves that thought for later.

When he’s out of the shower, he goes for food, something quick and easy that he can throw in the microwave (and there’s a Tupperware container in the refrigerator with a note,  _eat this!_  scrawled on on a yellow sticky note in Matt’s handwriting–and thank god for Matt because otherwise, Adam would have not eaten much of anything.) And as he’s sitting down to eat, his phone goes off again, probably Matt, maybe Joel or Bruce, and when he checks the message he stops because it’s  _not_. 

The message is short, a simple,  _You’re mine, Kovic_   _-L_ and Adam feels that stirring of arousal again, deep in his belly because it’s  _Lawrence_. Lawrence who probably got his number from Joel or Matt, and god, he doesn’t want to think about that, doesn’t want to focus on  _why_  Lawrence would get his number. (But he does, god he does and he has to postpone lunch, has to stop himself from texting Matt, from asking if he can have sex with Lawrence  _outside_  of work and he ends up jerking off on his couch, toes curled in the carpet, sweatpants shoved down over his ass and hips so he can get to his dick.) 

(Tuesday comes faster than Adam expects and he’s a bundle of nerves as he goes into the studio that day, he shows up about three hours later than Matt and Matt gives him a look, notices the fidgeting,  _You ready for today?_  he asks and Adam nods, bounces in place by Matt’s desk until Matt sends him away to go get ready.  _Go take a long shower, a very long one and **relax**_.

Adam does.) 

He’s warm and pliant, in a robe and briefs by the time 2:30 comes and he feels  _ready,_  ready for Lawrence, ready for this entire shoot. 

_Glad to see you’ve calmed down,_  Matt says softly when he comes into the room and finds Adam sitting on the bed,  _Had me worried, was gonna call the whole thing off if you were still nervous._  he says and walks over to Adam, takes both of his hands,  _You sure you’re alright to do this? We can postpone it. Set you up with someone else today._  

Adam squeezes Matt’s hands and shakes his head,  _No, no,_  he says,  _I’ll be alright, I promise,_  he says with a little smile and leans up just as Matt leans down for a kiss. 

_Lawrence gets into his scenes,_  Matt says once they pull away, switching into serious director mode,  _He’ll be coming in in a few minutes, he wants to be surprised, so, the first part is just you, just you touching yourself. He’ll come in and that’s when things will start to get more serious._

Matt gives him the general gist of the scene, tells him anything he’s not comfortable with he’s allowed to veto, all he has to do is say stop and they’ll stop, they’ll stop rolling just  _stop_. (Adam doesn’t think he’ll need to stop because he’s seen Lawrence’s stuff, knows exactly what to expect and god he  _wants_  Lawrence, has wanted him since the first video he’d ever seen with Lawrence and Joel.) 

Matt gives him the signal and they’re rolling, Adam settling back into the bed in just a pair of tight briefs, his dick already half hard in anticipation and he touches himself, palms himself through them with a sigh,  _loses_  himself, imagines its a Sunday and he’s in bed, warm and still half-asleep, just lazily running his palm over the curve of his half-hard dick. 

He gets into it, teases himself, light fingertips against his dick until he’s fully hard and that’s when the atmosphere changes, when there’s the sound of a door opening and soft footsteps. 

_Adam stop,_  Lawrence’s voice cuts through the haze and god, Adam does stop, stops and opens his eyes, looks down at the foot of the bed where Lawrence is watching him, arms crossed against his chest–and shit, he’s wearing slacks and a nice button up shirt, a tie loosely looped around his neck and that shouldn’t excite Adam as much as it does, but  _god_  it does. 

_Lawrence,_  he says, mouth going dry when Lawrence starts rolling his sleeves up slowly to the elbow, moving around the side of the bed and Adam has to bite back the moan, has to stop himself from squeezing his dick again because Lawrence  _told him to_   _stop_.

 Lawrence smirks,  _Thought I wouldn’t come home early, hm? Thought I wouldn’t find you in bed touching yourself even though you **promised** you wouldn’t until I got home tonight. _he says and Adam shivers at the tone of voice, at the glint in Lawrence’s eye, the way he’s looking at Adam like he’s going to  _hurt_  him. 

(and god, isn’t  _that_  a thought.) 

Adam swallows heavily and opens his mouth to say something, to tell Lawrence he’s  _sorry_ , but Lawrence’s hand covers his mouth, fingers pressing into his jaw almost painfully,  _I didn’t tell you to say **anything** , _he says darkly and Adam’s staring up at him with wide eyes now, his dick’s so hard it  _hurts_  and Lawrence is just  _starting_.

(Adam finds out Lawrence is slow, that’s what makes it so intense, his meticulous way of doing  _everything_ , of touching Adam, from the fingers at his throat just  _there_  just touching him, fingertips dragging down over his adam’s apple further down, down to his nipples, the way he pinches them to see how Adam reacts, to see the way Adam hunches his shoulders and tries to roll away from Lawrence. 

_Stay,_ Lawrence says and goes back to touching him, pinching each of his nipples until Adam’s  _delirious_  with pleasure and then his touch moves further down, fingers pressing into the head of his dick almost painfully, through his underwear until Adam’s thighs are shaking and he feels like he could come just from Lawrence’s touch alone.) 

Lawrence doesn’t get naked, Adam notices, just unbuttons his slacks and drops them down a little enough to get his dick out of his underwear and then he’s got a hand in Adam’s hair, pulling him closer, closer,  _Come here,_  he says, voice low, almost a growl and Adam almost  _chokes_  when Lawrence thrusts forward into his mouth and it’s  _almost_  too much but at the same time not enough, and he moans just as Lawrence does. 

_God, your mouth Adam, been thinking about this, been thinking about this all damn night, your mouth wrapped around my dick._ Lawrence’s words run together and Adam feels overwhelmed in the best way as Lawrence fucks his mouth, over and over until he thrusts in too deep for too long and Adam gags, tears in his eyes when Lawrence finally pulls back to let him breathe. 

Adam lets himself be pulled into a kiss and his cheeks are wet with tears as Lawrence kisses him roughly, almost  _devouring_ him and Adam’s moaning into the kiss, still hard in his underwear. 

( _Strip for me,_  Lawrence’s voice is demanding and Adam’s hands shake as he pushes his underwear down, lifts his hips and kicks them off the bed,  _Roll over, hands and knees Adam, wanna see your pretty little ass_.)

The first hit catches him by surprise, Lawrence’s palm coming flat down against his ass and Adam jolts, a loud whine leaving his lips at the sharp, stinging pain blooming over one cheek and  _god_ , he’s gotta have a red mark there now, a red hand print and he almost wants to  _see_  it but Lawrence’s hand comes down again, on the other cheek and Adam has to bury his face into a pillow to muffle the loud cry. 

_Don’t do that,_  Lawrence says, voice sugary sweet and Adam feels him shift, feels a hand in his hair and Lawrence is pulling his head up,  _Don’t muffle your sounds, baby boy. It’s only us, no one’s gonna be able to hear your screams anyway,_  he mumbles with a hint of a threat that shouldn’t excite Adam as much as it does. 

When Lawrence is done, Adam’s ass is red, it  _hurts_  and  _throbs_  in time with his rapidly beating heart and Adam’s almost ashamed to admit that he’d gotten harder with each hit, but then Lawrence is soothing both palms over his ass and leaning down to press a kiss to the center of Adam’s arched back, murmurs a  _good boy_  against his skin that sends a whole new wave of excitement through Adam’s veins. 

_God you’re so pretty,_  Lawrence mumbles, pulling back, spreading Adam’s cheeks with his thumbs,  _Mm yeah, so damn pretty,_  he says, almost to himself and Adam’s blushing, god he feels so  _embarrassed_  for Lawrence to see him like this but the embarrassment fuels something in him, makes him arch his back more so his ass is on  _full display_. 

Lawrence chuckles at that,  _God, look at you,_ he mumbles with a grin, his voice dropping down low, almost dark,  _So damn eager, huh? You want me to touch you, don’t you? Want me to finger you baby boy? Finger you until you can barely think, til you’re **begging**  me for more? _ 

(It’d been something Lawrence had requested through Matt, for Adam to not finger himself in preparation, for there to be  _no_  preparation because Lawrence wanted to do that himself. 

_He gets this…enjoyment out of doing it all on camera,_  Matt says with a shrug,  _Honestly if you wanna be prepped before the scene we can do that too. It’s your decision ultimately._

Adam shakes his head, knows Matt’s a little worried about the scene and he smiles,  _No, no let’s do this how Lawrence wants. I’m…eager for the full Lawrence treatment._  he says and Matt snorts,  _Alright, don’t say I didn’t warn you_. he says mysteriously like he’s had first hand experience with Lawrence before.)

Lawrence goes slow for the most part, pressing one finger into him at a time all while talking, a steady stream of words falling from his lips in an awed sort of breathless voice,  _God you feel so good, Adam you’re going to feel so good when I finally fuck you, aren’t you? Gonna fit around me nicely, gonna feel so fucking **perfect**. _he breathes, licking his lips and Adam feels lips on his lower back again, Lawrence’s voice dropping down a pitch as he keeps talking, working one finger in Adam over and over and  _over_  until Adam’s arms feel weak and he has to press his forehead against the bed. 

More lube and another finger follow soon after, Lawrence pressing two in slow, so so  _slow_  that Adam lets out a pained sort of whine, the sound elongating into a moan when Lawrence finally slides his fingers all the way in,  _You’re just eating this up, aren’t you?_ he breathes,  _so fucking greedy, Adam, I bet you’re only happy when you’ve got something in your ass, when you’re filled to the brim._ Lawrence hums softly,  _Would you like it if I invited over a few of my friends?_ he asks,  _Get them to come over here and help me out?_

Adam moans loudly at that, the sound tapering off when Lawrence pulls back and fucks his fingers forward in short little jerky movements, watching the way his fingers just  _sink_  into Adam over and over. 

The third and fourth fingers follow soon after, and Lawrence  _doesn’t_  have to do that, doesn’t have to prep him  _this much_  but god, Adam’s beginning to think Lawrence just does it to drive him crazy, to make him claw at the bed and press his face against his arm when things get  _too_ much. 

Lawrence pulls his fingers free and Adam moans in relief, thinks  _finally_  and waits, waits for the press of Lawrence’s dick against his hole, sucks in a breath when he hears the click of the lube cap and shifts, spreads his knees further apart in anticipation. 

_So eager,_  Lawrence comments with a chuckle and he’s shifting closer and Adam takes a deep breath and then–

–there’s  _fingers_ , four of them pressing against his rim and Lawrence’s other hand is on his lower back as they sink into him slowly, so so slowly and Adam feels a fifth finger, Lawrence’s  _thumb_  at his rim and he moans loudly at the implication, presses his cheek to his arm and squeezes his eyes shut tight, he wants to say something, want’s to tell Lawrence to  _stop_  teasing him and just  _do_ it already. 

_How are you feeling?_  Lawrence’s voice is low, barely audible but  _so loud_  to Adam,  _Tell me how you’re feeling about this,_  he says softly and Adam can’t help the moan that leaves his mouth, the loud, whiny sort and the almost desperate  _please_  that follows,  ** _Please_** _Lawrence._

(He’s never felt this before, never been  _fisted_  and despite having had two dicks in him, despite having taken James’ dick there’s something so incredibly different, the feeling, the  _fullness,_ just  _something_ about having Lawrence’s  _fist_  in him like this. 

It’s almost intimate, the way Lawrence is careful–how he’s gentle when he’s pressing fingertips against  _something_  in him that’s making Adam’s breath come out in short, sharp pants–the pain, it’s  _different_ but in a  _good_ way, and Adam has to stop himself from moving back against Lawrence, has to trust him to  _take care_  of him. 

( _How do you feel about fisting?_  Matt asks him while Adam’s laying back on the bed, waiting for Matt to get the cameras ready and Adam hums as he thinks about it, bringing his hands up to rest on his belly. 

_I’ve never done it,_  he says,  _But I’d be willing to, why?_  

Matt gives him a grin and a thumbs up,  _It’s your lucky day today,_  he says.  _Because that’s one of the things that Lawrence has planned for you_. 

Adam tries to hide his excitement, but he catches the way Matt’s looking at him with barely disguised amusement as his dick goes half hard in his briefs and he just shrugs, gives Matt a  _well what can you do_  look.))

It doesn’t last long, Lawrence murmuring something about wanting to  _feel_ Adam come and that, it shouldn’t send as much excitement through him as it does, but  _god,_  just the  _thought_  of Lawrence fucking him, actually  _fucking_  him is enough for Adam be to one hundred percent on board with that idea. 

It’s slow, Lawrence pulling all the way out until his fingers are just left and then when his fingers are one, Adam groans softly,  _whines_  and tries to clench around something,  _anything_ , but he  _can’t_  and Lawrence has to suck in a breath because he’s never wanted to eat someone out as much as he wants to eat Adam out–and so he does, he grips Adam’s hip with one hand, spreads his cheeks with the other and Adam’s voice goes  _hoarse_  when he shouts at the first press of tongue. 

_Lawrence,_  Adam says, voice going high and tight as Lawrence stiffens his tongue and  _fucks_  into Adam with it, short little thrusts that leave Adam wanting  _more_  and more until he’s  _trying_  to clench down around Lawrence’s tongue to keep the sensation  _inside_ him. 

When Lawrence pulls back he’s got lube on his face, but he doesn’t care even as he manhandles Adam over onto the bed, onto his back and settles on top of him and Adam’s moving up into Lawrence, kissing him firmly, arms coming up and winding around his neck to pull Lawrence down into him. 

Lawrence actually  _laughs_  when he pulls away, a sort of laugh that makes Adam feel nervous almost because of the look it’s paired with, that sort of look that makes Adam think he’s going to be  _devoured_. 

And he’s not fucked right away, god no, Lawrence takes his time, drags fingertips down along Adam’s chest, over his nipples again, over his stomach, the jut of his hipbones, and its a slow thing, a slow, teasing thing that has Adam shivering, goosebumps all over his skin and when Lawrence finally slips fingers under his thighs, closes his hands around them and  _pulls_  until Adam’s ass is resting in Lawrence’s lap, Adam moans, fingers grabbing for the sheets on the bed, digging into the white linen in anticipation. 

The press of Lawrence’s dick against his rim surprises him, makes him moan low in his throat and arch his back, trying to push down against him, trying to take  _more_ , but Lawrence doesn’t let him, just holds him still, pushing in  _inch by inch_ until Adam feels like he’s gonna come apart at the seams. 

He does, come apart at the seams slowly, oh so  _slowly_  much like everything else Lawrence has done, he’s taking his time with this, holding his hips tight enough to bruise while he fucks into him slow, deep, hitting all the right places that make Adam clench tight, that make him  _moan_  as loud as he can. 

Adam’s got the shakes by the time Lawrence speeds up, constant pressure over his prostate with each thrust, Lawrence’s dick hitting him  _just right_  and making Adam see  _stars_  and that’s when Lawrence leans over him, hand going for his throat, pressing in at the sides and  _fuck_  Adam can’t breathe, feels light headed and so so  _good_. 

Lawrence shushes him and Adam doesn’t realize he’s been talking, he’s been narrating his thoughts out loud because he’s just  _that_  far gone and so Lawrence leans in and kisses him again, kisses him  _hard_  and bites his lip, swallows up the moan that follows. 

(It takes  _forever_  for Lawrence to let him come, for Lawrence to wrap his free hand around Adam’s dick and jerk him off with short strokes until Adam’s clawing at Lawrence’s hand against his throat, digging his nails into his skin and trying to do more than just  _moan_ over and over.) 

_Gonna come inside your greedy little ass,_  Lawrence says, voice low and rough a near growl and Adam nods, still delirious from the intensity of his orgasm and that’s when Lawrence just  _lets go,_  grabs Adam and fucks into him  _hard_ , hard all while Adam’s breathlessly begging him to come, to fill him up. 

Lawrence does, he freezes and goes stiff, quiet, as he comes, fingers digging into Adam’s sides, holding him there and well, there’s no money shot, but when Lawrence pulls out and backs away, Adam’s vaguely aware of Matt close by with the camera, probably focused on the way the come’s slowly trickling out of him and Adam has to fight back a gasp when Lawrence’s fingers are there, pressing come back into him. 

And then Matt cuts the cameras and there’s movement on the bed, Lawrence’s hands gentle as he moves Adam into a cleaner spot on the bed and there’s a dip at the other side of him where Matt’s sitting down beside him and god, Adam’s glad because the material of Matt’s jeans feel good against his skin. 

They don’t talk for a while, Adam’s cheek resting against Matt’s thigh, Lawrence meticulously cleaning Adam up and going to get a bottle of water for when Adam feels in control again–and when Adam does open his eyes, Matt’s smiling down at him. 

_Hey champ,_ Lawrence says and Adam’s eyes cut over to Lawrence who’s still dressed, clothes back in place now and he’s only slightly mournful that he didn’t get to see Lawrence  _naked_  in person,  _Drink this,_  he says and together, he and Matt help Adam sit up and Lawrence’s hand is warm on the back of his neck as he helps him drink, murmuring soft praises into his temple with each mouthful of water he swallows. 

Matt’s the one who asks him how he’s doing and Adam manages to stutter out an answer, a positive little noise as he leans into Matt and lets Lawrence’s fingers card through his sweaty hair.  _So good,_  he breathes with a sigh, voice finally coming back. 

( _Next time,_  Lawrence says seriously when they’re all cleaned up and Matt’s gone to edit the footage down,  _This time was practice, to see if you could handle it and god, you can, you did so good, Adam,_  he murmurs, cupping Adam’s cheek, smiling at the way Adam sighs and leans into his touch, still needing to be  _touched_  even almost an hour after the scene.  _Next time we’re going to do something different. We’re going to have a safe word, we’re going to have **everything**. Alright?_ he murmurs and Adam nods, looks up into Lawrence’s eyes, murmuring his assent softly into the side of Lawrence’s palm. 

_Good boy,_  Lawrence murmurs, pressing a kiss to Adam’s forehead.  _You’re such a good boy Adam. I had to stop myself from ruining you, baby. Had to stop myself from doing all sorts of things to you until I knew that you could handle it._  he’s saying softly into Adam’s hair now and Adam’s eyes close, he sighs happily and leans into Lawrence even more.

And honestly, the promise of  _next time_  just makes Adam all the eager for his next scene with Lawrence, for  _maybe_  talking to Matt,  _maybe_  being able to do this  _outside_  of work. And  _god._ What a dream that’d be.) 

 


	7. Push Your Habit Into Me ; sonneake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s got a past, including quiet camera guys with pretty brown eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonneake interlude to the porn au, also a commission I wrote eons ago for a friend <3

Friday night finds Adam alone in his apartment and well, he’s not angry that Matt’s out of town smoothing over some things with the company’s new partner, but he is pretty lonely and while they do have a pretty open relationship, he honestly doesn’t feel like inviting someone over and so, so he takes to the internet, lights dimmed, blankets turned down, if he’s gotta spend the night alone, he’s gonna make it one of the  _best_  nights he’s had in a while.

And it takes a while to find a site with the good porn, the sites that don’t have nothing but straight frat guys pretending to enjoy taking a dick up the ass, he wants something  _more_ , which is how he finds some blogspot blog with older videos from a company Adam’s heard Lawrence mention in passing—and well, he’s sort of curious about Lawrence’s life before now which is why he’s scrolling through page upon page of broken video links and badly taken screenshots until he comes across one titled  _Lawrence & Charlie_.

And honestly he doesn’t expect much from the blurry screenshots but there’s a download link and the file’s safe, hosted on some media site—and surprisingly it takes a bit to download and he’s not expect high definition but he’s also not expecting the video quality to be  _good_ either but it is and Adam’s tempted to click through the title screen and the intro slate but doesn’t, instead just settles himself back against the pillows and waits.

Around three minutes in, the cameras focus on Lawrence, Lawrence who looks younger, who looks  _good_  and it takes Adam’s breath away, how  _good_ and  _confident_  he looks, the smirk on his face so damn fitting.

_Charlie,_  Lawrence’s voice comes out, teasingly, lilting and happy and so young, so different from how Lawrence is now, and Adam wonders who this Charlie person is, is he special to Lawrence? Is that why only three minutes into the video, Adam can almost  _feel_  the chemistry between both Charlie and Lawrence despite there being  _no sign_  of Charlie on screen yet?

Charlie’s…not who Adam expects when he comes out, he’s got a black collar around his neck and he looks so  _familiar_  to Adam but he can’t  _place_ the face, can’t figure out where he’s seen this  _Charlie_  before. (Maybe in another video?)

_I look ridiculous,_  Charlie says and that’s when it hits Adam, it hits him hard in the stomach like a ton of bricks, it’s  _Matt_ , his Matt.  _Matt_ fucking  _Peake_ is Charlie.

_Matt does porn_ , he says to himself,  _Did porn?_  He questions, swallowing heavily, immediately getting one hundred percent more interested in the video.

Lawrence’s touch looks gentle as he reaches out to cup Matt’s cheek, fingers brushing over the curve of his cheekbone, thumb following soon after and Adam’s glad this is high quality, that the video’s not as shitty as the screenshots are.

_You look fine,_  Lawrence says softly, a fond little smile on his lips as he lets his hand drop to Matt’s shoulder and draws him into a kiss, fingertips of his other hand gentle and just under Matt’s jaw, tilting his head up and Adam’s barely able to keep himself from moaning out loud at how eager Matt is, hands coming up to rest at Lawrence’s sides, fingers tangling in his shirt.

Matt’s moan is barely captured by the camera and Lawrence pulls away with a little laugh,  _Gotta be louder than that, gorgeous,_  he teases, fingers still resting under Matt’s jaw, keeping his head angle up towards Lawrence,  _God, you’re so beautiful like this, so damn gorgeous. Can’t believe I got you all to myself finally._

Matt manages a smile and makes a soft noise, his eyes falling shut as Lawrence drags his fingertips down along Matt’s throat, stopping at the top of the collar there,  _S’about damn time,_  he comments,  _Was beginning to wonder if you really wanted me or not._

Lawrence gets a look in his eyes and Adam feels his blood run hot because he’s seen that look before, seen it up close and personal and  _knows_  the weight it holds and god, apparently Matt does too,  _jesus christ_. He pulls Matt in for another kiss and Matt’s eyes are still closed, he’s still  _so relaxed_ and  _so damn beautiful_  that Adam’s not sure he’ll be able to focus much on Lawrence during this.

When they break apart, Matt’s breathing heavily and his cheeks are pink, he’s grinning now,  _smiling_ so damn beautifully as Lawrence starts pressing kisses against Matt’s clean shaven jaw, something Adam’s not used to seeing but  _god,_ Matt looks good like this, looks good clean shaven and young and under Lawrence’s spell.

(Or maybe Lawrence is under Matt’s spell, maybe they’re both under each other’s spell, both so  _drawn_ in, that’s why the video’s so  _good_ and its only ten minutes in, maybe that’s why Adam’s already hard and tenting his briefs because he’s never seen two people  _so damn perfect_  for each other.)

The video cuts and Lawrence is guiding Matt back onto the bed, his voice low and warm and it feels like it’s surrounding Adam, coming out of his headphones and  _embracing_  him like Lawrence is there with him and god, he wants to touch himself but he wants to pay attention to this, wants to see the way Lawrence takes Matt apart.

(And it’s no surprise either, that Matt’s not loud in bed, not at first, he’s all quiet moans and soft whispers of Lawrence’s name, barely picked up by the camera and its only when Lawrence starts getting rough, starts leaving behind teeth marks in the soft skin of his neck that Matt gets loud, that Matt’s moaning and crying out each time Lawrence finds somewhere sensitive to sink his teeth into—the bend of his arm, the crook of his neck, his collarbone and just above his nipples; not his nipples, god no, Lawrence skips past them, but the area above his nipple where there’s barely a smattering of hair, it garners the loudest groan from Matt, the groan that sends a shock through Adam’s veins and makes his dick twitch in his underwear.)

Lawrence is barely touching Matt again, just fingertips over his skin, over the hardline of his dick and each time Matt tries to rock up into Lawrence’s touch, Lawrence pulls back with a laugh and a firm,  _No baby, not yet_  and Matt just  _stops_ , he stops and stares up at Lawrence with big, pleading eyes, silently begging him for something, for  _anything_.

Lawrence’s smirk is a little lopsided like he’s not exactly used to doing it yet, but it gets his point across, it looks  _good_  as he says,  _Gotta use your words, beautiful. Gotta tell me what you want so I can take care of you baby._

Matt  _whines_  then and Adam’s sure  _that’s_  probably the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard, wants to hear more of it and he jacks the volume up more, completely into the video now, completely into the way Matt’s staring up at Lawrence with wide eyes, almost innocent in a way,  _Touch me,_  he says, voice high, so much higher than Adam’s ever heard and god if that doesn’t do things to him.

_Touch you where?_ Lawrence asks,  _Use your words,_  he repeats, punctuating his words with a firm pinch to Matt’s thigh and Matt shifts, moans a little like he’s not sure if he likes it before he’s spilling out,  _Dick, touch my dick, jerk me off Lawrence._

Lawrence raises an eyebrow, looks a little shaky but the dominance is there, god it’s there and Adam has to bite back the urge to touch himself because he  _can’t_  lose focus,  _Excuse me?_

Adam can see the way the Matt backpedals, the way he’s trying to correct himself, lips moving rapidly before he’s able to get out the,  _Sorry sir,_ along with a loud exhale, his entire body shaking,  _So sorry sir, please don’t be mad. Please just want you to touch me sir, just want your hand around my dick, please, please sir._

Adam swears loudly, he’s sure of it, but he’s unable to hear himself over Matt’s heaving breathing, over the creaking of the bed they’re on and he feels like he’s  _there_ , like he’s immersed into the video, and he’s watching them, watching something so intimate between the two of them.

_Good boy,_  Lawrence says softly, the fond little smile is back and he pets a hand down Matt’s side, over his skin and Adam knows that his touch is leaving behind goosebumps because Lawrence just has that sort of magical touch.

When Lawrence gets a hand around Matt’s dick, Matt moans loudly and presses his head back into the bed but he keeps his hips still and lets Lawrence control the pace, lets Lawrence decide how fast things should go like he  _trusts_  him to make it good.

Lawrence talks in a low voice, his tone never once changing as he tells Matt how beautiful he is, how nice his dick is, how hard he is and how he’s all Lawrence’s, how no one else can make him feel this way and Matt just moans, just stutters out soft agreements and  _yes sirs_  each time Lawrence pauses.

_My good baby boy,_  Lawrence murmurs as he stops touching Matt and moves to sit back against the headboard, reaching over and grabbing the lube from just off frame,  _Come here honey,_ he says softly and Matt nods, crawls towards him,  _Get me ready,_  he murmurs and Matt nods again, utters a  _yes sir_  and lets Lawrence squeeze some lube into his hand and Adam can tell that Lawrence has to hold back a groan when Matt’s hand goes around his dick, coating him in lube,  _Good boy, good boy,_  Lawrence repeats over and over until he has to take Matt’s hand and pull it away from his dick.

Matt looks a little angry at that, at Lawrence interrupting him but then Lawrence is pulling Matt into his lap and Matt looks  _excited,_ looks  _happy_ and like he belongs there and then the camera zooms in close to where Lawrence is pressing  _two_ fingers into Matt and pans back out just in time for Adam to see the way Matt’s face is screwed up in the perfect mix of pleasure and pain, like it hurts but it’s that good sort of hurt that just makes everything so damn  _enjoyable_.

(Adam’s kind of upset when the video cuts again to Matt guiding himself down onto Lawrence’s condom covered dick, feels a little disappointed that it’s not  _bareback_  because  _god,_ even the implication of a shot of Lawrence’s come leaking out of Matt post-sex is enough to send Adam off into his own sort of fantasy, but it doesn’t take him from the video, especially when Matt moans loud and clear, Lawrence’s name falling form his lips when Matt lifts himself and then drops back down onto Lawrence’s dick.)

_You take me so nicely, Charlie,_  Lawrence breathes and Adam almost forgets that this is supposed to be  _Charlie_  and not  _Matt_ , but god, it’s  _so Matt_  in everything he does, in the meticulous way that he moves, that he works himself on Lawrence’s dick, in the way he moans when Lawrence spreads his cheeks and guides him down hard onto his dick over and over and over until Adam’s sure Matt’s going to hard bruises on his ass from impact.

_Jerk yourself off for me, baby boy,_  Lawrence says and then he’s holding Matt still as he fucks up into him hard and Matt’s jerking himself off and moaning continuously, over and over like he can’t stop, like he can’t keep his mouth closed long enough, just long sounds and syllables that sound like they’re supposed to be words but  _aren’t_  and then Matt’s thighs are shaking and he’s shaking all over as Lawrence fucks him through his orgasm only stopping when Matt’s hand stops and he’s twitching, trying to get control over his body again, teeth chattering audibly like he’s just  _that_  affected.

Lawrence guides Matt off his dick and back on the bed and Matt’s stroking his softening dick now, shivering as each touch sends shocks of pain-pleasure through him and he’s watching Lawrence through half-lidded eyes, lower lip caught between his teeth and god, he’s such a pretty picture, come on his belly and thighs and Lawrence kneeling over him, kneeling up by his head, jerking his dick off with quick fast strokes before he’s hissing loudly and coming all over Matt’s chest, on his  _neck_ over the collar and when he’s stopped, when he’s softening, Lawrence leans down over Matt and kisses him fiercely, murmuring  _Mine_  against his mouth before the video cuts.

Adam’s left there staring at the screen with wide eyes, with a hard dick and the urge to call Matt, to ask him about this to just  _listen to him talk_ while he jerks off—but he doesn’t, just swallows and settles back onto the bed before he rewinds the video, back to the part right before Matt comes and he’s quick to get his hand in his underwear, laptop on his chest as he watches the way Matt  _falls apart_  when he comes, feels himself get closer and closer to the edge with each harsh, quick stroke.

(It’s the twitching, the way Matt looks so fucked out, like he can’t stop shaking or stop the way his teeth chatter, that’s what does him in because  _god_ Adam can almost feel it, can almost feel that sensation and he comes, screws his eyes shut and sparks bloom behind his eyelids, feels his thighs shake as he keeps stroking himself until he’s sensitive and aching and  _fuck_ , Lawrence’s  _mine_  makes his dick twitch painfully and he has to groan and shove his laptop away, pulling his earbuds out as he goes before he’s rolling onto his side and curling into a ball, replaying the end of the video over and over.)

It itches under Adam’s skin for several days after that, the thought  _Matt did porn, Matt did porn_ swirling in his mind over and over,  _With **Lawrence**_ of all people, and he’s not, he’s not sure how to breach the subject with Matt himself and he wants to because it feels  _wrong_  to know about it because Matt hasn’t told him so he’s  _not_ supposed to know about it? Maybe?

(As it turns out, he blurts it out during lunch one day, it’s just the two of them eating in Matt’s office when he says,  _You used to do porn,_  not as a question, as a statement and Matt looks up, raises an eyebrow at Adam who hurries to elaborate,  _You did porn with Lawrence once. I saw, saw a video. You had a collar on and…_  he trails off, not sure how to continue the sentence and so he doesn’t, just closes his mouth and waits.)

_Ah, so you found one of my videos,_  Matt says, voice even and Adam’s not sure if he’s mad or if he’s indifferent, but either way he sort of feels bad, like he’s been snooping through Matt’s things even though he’d found it on an old blog.  _Was trying to find a way to tell you,_  he says with a shrug before he goes back to his lunch,  _Couldn’t really figure out how to bring it up but well, now’s a good time, right?_ He even grins a little,  _I guess now I can show you all the DVDs, right?_

Adam’s sure this isn’t real, has to pinch himself to make sure he’s not dreaming and Matt must realize because he  _chuckles,_   _Adam, babe, I really did porn. Lawrence and I were quite the duo back in the day_.

He’s not too sure how to digest that, ends up stuttering out a  _Charlie_? And Matt laughs, loud so loud and happy and he reaches out to pat Adam on the shoulder,  _It was my stage name,_  he says.  _So to speak. Didn’t want people to connect dots, was pretty ashamed at first but after meeting Lawrence, well, I didn’t really care but Charlie sort of stuck after that._

Adam’s nodding, soaking in the information and well, Matt talks, tells him about how Lawrence dragged him into filming a video, a simple one where Matt jerked off for a camera guy, where Lawrence was there to offer encouragement (and Adam’s gonna pretend that’s not familiar even though it  _is_ ) and then it escalated from there until they both went on to start the company they’re at now.

_I started it but I credit Lawrence too, he’s sort of CEO when I’m too immersed in the grunt work,_  Matt says with a little shrug of his shoulder and Adam’s never heard that story before, he knew Matt owned the company, but  _god_  he didn’t know Matt used to do porn too.

(Later that night when they’re in the privacy of Matt’s bedroom, Matt’s in his lap, sliding down slow on his dick a high moan leaving his mouth along with a slurred,  _S’why I wanted to see you in action,_  murmured against Adam’s jaw,  _Remind me so much of me at that age, wanted to see what you were made of and god Adam, you’re so beautiful,_  he praises over and over as he rides Adam, cups Adam’s cheeks in his hands and kisses his lips and his cheeks, his jaw over and over, murmuring,  _So perfect, you make me so proud, god, even Lawrence likes you, wants to see how far he can push you._

Adam’s tempted to ask but when Matt clenches around him and kisses him hard on the mouth, all conscious thought disappears and Adam loses himself in the heat of Matt.)

_I think you should do another video with Lawrence,_  Adam says sometime later, several weeks later when they’re relaxing on sex while waiting for a video to render,  _I saw a few more of your videos, you’ve got **so much** chemistry it’s  **phenomenal** really._

Matt waves him off,  _I’m too old,_  he says,  _Way too old to be doing this and besides, I’m happy behind the camera,_  he reassures Adam, rubbing at his robe covered shoulder—but Adam frowns a little and looks at Matt,  _No, god no I’m not saying you’re not happy I’m just say, god, you two are **beautiful**  together and I just…I want to…I want to see that_.

Matt’s quiet then, he’s quiet for a while and he goes to say something but Adam shakes his head,  _No, no wait, just, Matt, I saw you and god you **light up** when you’re with Lawrence, when you’re in the same room as him you two just work off of each other so well and god, I think we could all benefit, the site just  **everything**  if you come out of retirement just this once and film something with Lawrence. A little reunion video sort of._

Matt thinks it over for a while and Adam rushes to reassure him he doesn’t have to answer right away that he can just think about it but Matt’s made his mind up the second Adam even suggested it (because if he’s honest with himself he  _has_  missed the way Lawrence makes him feel, a way he hasn’t felt in years and even if Adam’s made him feel  _similar_ , it’s not the  _same_.)

_We’ll do it,_  Matt says seriously and Adam’s eyes go wide and Matt laughs a little and pets Adam’s jaw,  _Don’t look so surprised, Adam, I may be too old to do porn full time but I think I’ll be alright showing up in one video._

(Matt talks to Lawrence after that, tells him all about how Adam found some of their old videos, how Adam brought up doing one together again,  _For old time’s sake,_  he says and Lawrence grins, gets a lopsided sort of smirk on his lips.

_You’re on, Charlie_ , he says and Matt can already tell this is going to be an  _electrifying_ experience for everyone involved.)

Matt has Adam man the camera because out of everyone, Adam’s got the steadiest hand and this was  _Adam’s_  idea, and so Adam’s gotta shoot it, gonna have to edit it too, Matt tells him but Adam doesn’t care, just looks  _excited_  when Matt comes out of the bathroom, fresh from the shower and immediately,  _immediately,_  his eyes zero in on the black collar around his neck.

It’s thicker than the one Matt wore in that one video, looks like it’s a little tighter too, but Matt’s  _shining_  as he struts into the bedroom, playful smile on his face.

_Action,_  Adam stutters out and then starts the camera, goes quiet as he watches the scene unfold before him—

Matt stalking towards Lawrence, bottom lip caught between his teeth and Lawrence looks unbothered, completely unbothered except for the bulge in his underwear and Adam’s in awe at Lawrence’s ability to not react, to stand there and just watch Matt while he pulls out all the stops, goes over every single trick in the porn book, licking his lips and fluttering his eyelashes at Lawrence in a picture of fake innocence.

_Oh Charlie,_ Lawrence coos softly, lifting his hand to curl around the back of his neck and drag him into a kiss,  _I’ve missed you so much, baby boy,_ he murmurs and Adam feels like there’s some history here, feels himself get kicked in this stomach with this  _feeling_ , like seeing two people who haven’t seen each other in a long time finally meet up again and it’s  _beautiful_  in its own way, the way Matt has to push himself up on his toes to kiss Lawrence properly, the way Lawrence is cradling the back of Matt’s head as they kiss slow and unhurried, like they’ve got all the time in the world.

(And maybe they do, maybe they have all the time in the world now and maybe, just maybe, Adam’s one hundred percent alright with that. Content with watching them kiss.)

When they part, Matt’s cheeks are pink and his eyes are dazed and he looks  _happy_ , closes his eyes as Lawrence’s lips slide down his jaw (and he’s shaved some, instead of a beard he’s got stubble, as close to smooth-faced as he’ll get these days now and there’s gray hair at his temples and he’s  _so much different_  than he was back then but  _god,_  Matt can’t deny that it feels  _amazing_ to be back in Lawrence’s arms) and find the edge of the collar and he doesn’t complain when Lawrence sucks a mark just above it, just moans loudly, holding onto Lawrence’s shoulders tightly to keep himself steady.

Lawrence’s mouth finds its way to the stretch of skin behind his ear and it’s just as sensitive as it used to be, if not even more so (especially now that Adam uses each and every sensitive place to his advantage now) and he chokes out Lawrence’s name, feels him smirk against his skin,  _What was that?_  He murmurs loud enough for the camera to catch the underlying threat in his tone.

Matt swallows, licks his lips,  _Sir,_  he breathes,  _Sorry sir, it won’t happen again,_  he murmurs shakily and he feels overwhelmed in the  _best_ sort of way possible.  _Sir can I touch you?_  He asks and it must take Lawrence by surprise but he takes it into stride and steps back away from Matt, moves to go sit on the bed and lean back on his elbows, displaying pale, soft skin all for Matt’s eyes, all for him to  _devour_.

_Come on baby boy,_  Lawrence says sweetly and Matt immediately drops to his knees and knee-walks over between Lawrence’s legs, buries his face against the outline of his dick and inhales loudly,  _God, **sir** , _he says and looks up at Lawrence,  _Wanna suck your dick for you sir, get you nice and wet for when you fuck me._

Lawrence actually moans at that and gets his fingers in Matt’s hair, runs his fingers through the soft, curly strands until he can find the words, until he can get control over his body again,  _You know how I like it, baby boy,_ he says and god Matt  _does_  knows exactly how he likes it.

Matt’s slow at pulling Lawrence’s briefs down, pulling them down until they’re at his feet and Lawrence can kick them off and then Matt’s hand is around the base of Lawrence’s dick and his lips are sliding down over the head so slow and careful, his eyes fluttering closed because it’s been so  _long_.

(Matt knows how Lawrence likes it, he likes them messy, likes when someone  _chokes_  on his dick and—and god, a little known thing, he likes  _teeth_ , likes the feel of teeth around the middle of his dick and no one does it right so he doesn’t mention it, doesn’t tell anyone to do it, but Matt knows how he likes it, knows  _exactly_  how and when he does it, Lawrence gives a shout, a stifled sort of shout and  _pulls_  his hair, and Matt moans loudly, happily around Lawrence’s dick.)

Matt’s pulling no stops, lets Lawrence fuck up into his mouth and he just revels in it, loves how Lawrence cups the back of his neck and holds him there and Matt gags around Lawrence’s dick, has to fight his way back, panting and coughing, staring up at Lawrence with red-rimmed eyes.

_So beautiful, baby,_  he whispers and pulls Matt up to him and they kiss for a while, Matt kneeling over Lawrence, rocking slowly down against his dick until Lawrence is stopping him with a little  _tut tut_  and rolling them over,  _My turn,_ he comments and Matt has no time to wonder what that means because Lawrence is pulling his underwear down and off, is  _rough_ with him and god it’s something Matt’s missed, someone being rough with him.

He’s over on his belly next and Lawrence’s hands are at his hips, pulling him up and back until his ass is on display for Lawrence and then there are hands, warm and big and a dry thumb finding its way between his cheeks, pressing down against his hole and Matt’s  _aching_ , still a little stretched out from his time with Adam the night before, but god he just  _wants_ , and he finds himself begging Lawrence for something, for anything, a litany of  _sirs_ and  _please_  falling from his mouth as Lawrence is silent behind him.

Lawrence’s mouth finds his hole, tongue pressing insistently against the rim until Matt’s exhaling loudly and sinking down into the bed, widening his stance and pressing his chest down, pushing his ass up as high as he can get it and Lawrence moans, the vibrations sending shocks of pleasure to his dick before there’s a tongue easing its way inside him and god, Matt’s glad he took extra time in the shower because he knows Lawrence is picky about these sorts of things, knows that this is a treat, that he only does this to people he  _trusts_.

There’s a click of the lube cap and then a finger working its way in beside Lawrence’s tongue and Matt whines loudly, clawing at the sheets under him because it feels so  _good_  (and he makes sure to tell Lawrence that, makes sure his voice is pitched loud enough to catch on the mics,  _so good to me sir, your mouth is so, so good_ , and his voice is shaky and loud but it just makes Lawrence moan and press his finger inside more insistently, wanting to gain more reaction out of Matt because Lawrence  _thrives_  off of reactions from his partners, off of the loudest sounds the jerkiest movements—it’s how he works, how he operates and Matt  _loves_  that.)

It’s when he’s two fingers deep that he stiffens his tongue and fucks in between his fingers, enjoying the way Matt tries clenching around his fingers, enjoying the  _taste_  because god, it’s been so  _long_  since he’s done this, done this with  _Matt_  and it’s  _amazing,_ still as amazing as it was so many years ago when they were just starting out.

Matt’s voice is pitched high now, tapering off into whimpers and moans and when Lawrence pulls away and presses three fingers inside him, Matt  _shouts_ , his voice catching in his throat along as he pulls at the sheets on the bed, his pleasure so intense he’s just  _begging_  now, voice high and fading,  _sir please fuck me, please I need your dick, need it so bad, need you to fuck me hard sir please, oh my god **please**_.

And when Lawrence’s dick replaces his fingers, Matt’s sure this is what coming home feels—the perfect stretch of a dick that was  _made_  for him, one that hits all the right spots as Lawrence circles his hips before he’s pulling out and fucking into Matt hard, hips coming back hard enough to leave behind bruises (and Matt hopes they do, hopes there’s bruises on him tomorrow so he can remember this).

He’s gone silent now, unable to form words, to be coherent and it’s not slow, neither of them have the patience now, Lawrence is just  _fucking_ him, just  _using_ him and it’s so goddamned perfect that Matt feels like he could come  _now_.

(He doesn’t though, waits for Lawrence to tell him to because he’s a  _good_ boy, because he trusts Lawrence to know when he  _deserves_  it and god, it feels like forever and a day before Lawrence gasps a,  _Jerk yourself off,_ into the back of his neck and Matt’s shaking by now, shaking as he gets a hand around his dick, jerking himself off with short, quick strokes, pressing his thumb just under the head, against the sensitive part of his dick until he’s shaking even more, coming so hard he sees  _stars_  and he’s unable to form words, just sounds, a shaky syllable as Lawrence keeps fucking him through his orgasm, nailing his prostate over and over until it’s  _uncomfortable_.)

Lawrence is good at knowing how to end a video, he pulls out of Matt and carefully guides him down onto his back and he jerks off over his belly and when he comes, there’s come  _everywhere_  but neither of them care because Matt’s hand is shaking so badly when he goes to grasp Lawrence’s dick and stroke him through the remaining aftershocks of his orgasm.

_Baby boy,_  Lawrence gasps as he all but falls down on top of Matt, his own limbs barely working and Matt meets him in a messy kiss, just open mouthed, mostly lips against lips as Lawrence says,  _Mine_  over and over again into Matt’s mouth.

(When the cameras cut, Lawrence gathers Matt into his arms and they lay there for several minutes, just basking in the afterglow, Adam bringing over water and washcloths to clean them off with and Lawrence, he almost doesn’t let Adam near Matt, but Matt’s always been sort of quick to recover and he’s reaching for the water and for Adam and Lawrence lets him, lets Adam join them on the messy bed, even lets Adam clean him up with careful swipes of the warm cloth.

_That was,_  Adam says quietly, doesn’t want to startle the dozing Matt who’s always incredibly tired after sex  _that_  intense,  _That was amazing to watch,_  he says in wonder, looking at Lawrence,  _You two are incredible,_  he repeats, running fingers through Matt’s hair.

Lawrence seems to take the praise happily, reaching out to brush Adam’s hair out of his face,  _Thank you,_  he says simply but the thank you means  _so much more_  and Adam gets it, just shrugs a little, as carefully as he can and smiles,  _Anytime, Lawrence, I mean it._  he says softly.

 


	8. Joel gets Adam all to himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: _“i love the porn au *o* what about sub!adam with joel sitting on his face?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: D/s stuff, no actual penetrative sex tho

Adam’s laid out on the bed when Joel walks into the room and Joel has to stop and take in the sight of Adam stretched out in the center, arms above his head, wrists tied together delicately with a deep red silk tie–his head’s turned to the side, facing Joel, eyes closed and Joel sucks in a breath at how  _serene_  Adam looks. 

He almost doesn’t want to wake him, doesn’t want to disturb the picture in front of him but he’s been hard for  _hours_  now and he  _needs_  relief–and Adam’s always been so eager to please, to do  _anything_  for him and well Joel, Joel’s not the type of guy to deny Adam his needs. 

The bed barely shifts as he eases up onto it and it’s not until Joel’s settling over Adam, knees bracketing Adam’s hips, that Adam opens his eyes slowly and  _god_  Joel could go on forever about how  _beautiful_  Adam is like this, eyes a little unfocused and then he’s blinking slowly and Joel can see the exact moment of realization, the smile that blooms across Adam’s face, the way his eyes light up,  _Joel,_  he says, voice hushed, filled with excitement and  _god,_ **god**  Adam is so eager like this. 

Joel shushes him,  _I’ve got you baby boy,_  he coos softly, running the palm of his hand over Adam’s chest, delighting in the way he shivers when Joel’s hand passes over his nipples and well, Joel can’t pass up  _that_  opportunity, he grins down at Adam and  _pinches_  his nipples, a laugh leaving his mouth when Adam draws in a sharp breath and his hips buck up against Joel’s ass on their own accord. 

_Oh baby boy,_  Joel says around a moan and he  _grinds_  back onto Adam’s dick, feels him get  _harder_ , get more interested and he has to stop the smirk because he’s had Adam like this for  _hours,_  just waiting and waiting until Joel himself was ready.  _This isn’t about you,_  he says seriously, voice firm and Adam can’t help the whine, the way he pouts up at Joel because he knows now that he’s not going to get to come right now, or tonight, if Joel’s in  _that_  sort of mood. 

Joel shakes his head and then he’s sliding off of Adam’s lap and off the bed,  _You know the rules,_  he says and then he’s getting rid of his underwear, tight little briefs that fit his ass  _so well_  and when he bends over, Adam has to bite back the moan at the little black plug nestled between his cheeks. 

_Oh,_  Joel says with a little laugh as he stands up and turns around, now naked, dick hard and curved so prettily and Adam just wants to get his mouth on it, his hands,  _that’s not for you,_  Joel’s voice breaks through his thoughts and Adam can’t bite back the disappointed moan, and Joel’s chuckling this time, climbing back onto the bed,  _Maybe if you’re good enough, but right now you haven’t showed me you want it, baby boy._  

Adam’s not allowed to talk so he doesn’t, just watches the way Joel’s dick bobs as he moves and his lips part, tongue coming out to wet his lips and Joel smirks knowingly ,  _Oh, is that what you want, baby? Want my dick in your mouth, beautiful?_ And when Adam nods, Joel tsks,  _What was that Adam? Use your words, baby._

**_Please_** , he says, putting strong emphasis on the word, finally looking up at Joel,  _Please let me have your dick, want it so bad._

And Joel, Joel just hums, a sweet little sound that Adam knows means Joel doesn’t believe him, that Joel thinks he doesn’t  _deserve_  it, and god, that couldn’t be closer from the truth because Adam  _doesn’t_  deserve Joel, but god, he  _wants_  him so bad. 

_Tell me why I should let you have it, Adam,_  Joel says, getting back on the bed and he’s kneeling beside Adam now, hand wrapped loosely around his dick, stroking it just enough to keep himself interested and Adam’s eyes fall to the slow, monotonous movement of Joel’s hand, the way his thumb’s nestled along the side of his dick pressed flush against the ridge of the head and Adam just wants to lean over, wants to wrap his lips around that, to taste Joel, it’s all he wants, all he’s wanted for  _so long_. 

_Talk to me, Kovic,_  Joel barks, drawing Adam out of his thoughts, making him jump, making his  _dick_  jump in his briefs and he has to lick his lips, has to figure out how to piece words together,  _I just, I want to suck your dick, I wanna **taste**  you_. he says and Joel  _laughs_ at him and Joel  _laughing_  at him shouldn’t make Adam feel this way (shouldn’t make him feel small, feel like he’s  _not even worth Joel’s time_ ) but  _god_ it does.

Joel winds his free hand in Adam’s hair,  _You’re so pitiful,_  he says, shaking his head and Adam gasps when Joel jerks his head down against the bed,  _I ought to blindfold you, ought to get myself off right here where you can’t even do anything about it._  he says,  _Cause I don’t think you deserve my dick, you don’t even deserve to **see**  me, Kovic._ 

_No, please,_  Adam says, tries to backtrack,  _Joel no please, let me, let me make you feel good, please sir, please I’ll do anything_. He’s breathing heavily, staring up at Joel with wide eyes,  _Anything, please, Joel, **sir** , please_. 

That softens Joel up a little and he lets go of his dick, lets go of Adam’s hair,  _Anything?_  he asks, scooting back on the bed, pushing himself up onto his knees and when Adam nods, he narrows his eyes,  _What was that?_  he asks. 

_Anything,_  Adam says, voice low, a whine stuck in his throat,  _I’ll do anything, please just let me make you feel good_. 

Joel mulls it over, watches Adam, watches how he squirms under Joel’s gaze and Adam’s tempted to make a noise, to try and pull at the bindings again but he doesn’t, can’t because Joel’s going to  _let him do something_  and he’s  _afraid_  if he’s not good then Joel’ll leave him here again. 

_Close your eyes,_  Joel finally says after several long minutes of silence and Adam hurries to comply and he waits and waits and then he feels the bed move and Joel’s thighs bracketing his shoulders and his mouth opens in anticipation.  _Oh baby boy,_  Joel says, voice smooth like velvet against his skin,  _Baby, you’re not getting that,_  he says and Adam whimpers softly only to have Joel shush him, hands combing through Adam’s hair,  _No no, calm down, you’re getting something_ **better** , he murmurs and then he’s moving again and then–

– _fuck_ , Adam exhales and he feels Joel shift above him, hears him sigh a little,  _You know what I want now baby boy?_  he asks teasingly and Adam hums and then, then he’s being  _smothered_  by Joel, and it’s sort of uncomfortable, his nose pressed flat down against his face, making it hard to  _breathe_ , but it’s that good sort of uncomfortable that makes Adam’s heart race, that makes his blood boil under his skin. 

_You know what to do,_  Joel says and his voice sounds shaky and Adam does know what to do, knows what Joel wants and he’s been denied touching Joel all day, been denied making him  _feel good_  and he’s not going to waste his chance now–the first swipe of tongue over Joel’s hole makes him moan, makes Joel moan too, loud and high and he feels Joel shift, his voice going breathless,  _Again,_  and Adam’s not one to deny his Joel  _anything_  and so he does it again, delighting in the way he can feel Joel clench, the way he tastes of lube from prepping himself, from the plug he was wearing and Adam moans, breathes out heavy through his mouth. 

Joel has to shift again, rocks down against Adam’s face as his tongue makes slow circles around him and he speaks in a high voice, high and pinched, a litany of praises,  _Oh baby boy, that’s it, that’s it, let me feel your tongue, yeah that’s it baby, fuck me with your tongue, come on_. 

Adam does that, stiffens his tongue and when Joel rocks down, he feels the way Joel’s clenching against his tongue trying to pull him in and Adam loses himself while he’s tongue fucking Joel, eyes closed, body lax, dick hard in his underwear–and  _fuck_  he’s in  _heaven_. 

He loses track of time, lets Joel move against his mouth as Joel’s moans go higher and higher, get louder and more drawn out and Adam wants to touch but his hands are still bound, Joel’s  _still_  in control and he  _can’t_  let Joel down, has to be good even if he really wants to break free and  _touch_. 

A surprised sort of sound leaves Adam when Joel shifts and works a finger in beside Adam’s tongue, and it must be so awkward for Joel and he wants to say something, wants to tell Joel to let him free  _please_ so he can do this properly, so he can make Joel feel good–but he  _can’t_ , can’t speak, can’t stop fucking his tongue in and out of Joel while Joel fingers himself. 

And then, after what feels like an  _eternity,_  Joel slides back and Adam’s eyes are still closed but his lips and chin are shiny with spit and lube and Joel  _kisses_  him, grips his chin and kisses him deep, fucks his tongue in and out of Adam’s mouth in a mockery what Adam was doing to Joel– _Gonna come on your pretty face,_  Joel whispers, barely pulling back from Adam’s lips and he moans and nods, mouth open,  _panting_. 

Joel moves out and although Adam’s eyes are closed he can almost  _see_  Joel, kneeled over his chest, hand around his pretty dick, jerking himself off with measured slides of his hand and Adam hears when his breathing picks up, feels when Joel’s thighs start to shake and then, then there’s come on him, on his lips, in his mouth, his chin, jaw, feels like  _everywhere_. 

And Adam’s, Adam’s content like this, he’s still hard but he’s so content to just lay here until Joel’s done shaking and when he lifts his head a little, tongue out, he catches the head of Joel’s dick, hears Joel suck in a sharp breath and swear softly and then he makes a happy sort of noise as Joel shifts forward, the head of his softening dick sliding into Adam’s mouth. 

_Bet you’d like your mouth on me all day, wouldn’t you?_ Joel asks softly, rocking his hips slow, shallowly,  _Could just watch television and you’d probably want me in your mouth so you’d have something to suck on, huh, my pretty little cock warmer,_ Joel murmurs and Adam has to bite back the disappointed sound when he pulls back, instead, licks his lips and chases the taste of Joel. 

Adam’s breathing goes a little uneven and Joel’s shifting off of him,  _Do you want to come, baby boy?_  he asks, voice soft as he runs his hand over Adam’s belly, ghosts it over the bulge of his dick. 

He almost says yes, almost but he doesn’t, manages to stutter out,  _If you think I deserve it, sir_  and god, that must be the right answer because suddenly Joel’s hand is over his dick and he’s  _rubbing_  him through his underwear, pressing his fingertips against the head of the Adam’s dick each time he drags his hand down to cup Adam’s balls, to tease him through the cotton. 

Adam’s a goner by then, feels his breath leave him at the slow, meticulous way Joel’s touching him over and over and he exhales loudly,  _Gonna come,_  he whispers out, voice tight. 

Joel’s humming and rubbing faster, harder and it  _hurts_  but Adam  _likes it_  and he’s not sure what that says about him exactly but he doesn’t care, god he does  _not_ care,  _Come baby boy,_ Joel says,  _Come for me, mess up your pretty little panties._

And he does, he comes with an aborted shout, a stutter of breath and he’s  _never_  come in his underwear before, never like this and it’s  _new_  and  _exhilarating_  and when he’s done, when he’s shaking from over stimulation from Joel rubbing him even after his dick’s gone sensitive and soft, he feels Joel lean over and they share a kiss and god, it should be gross because Joel’s come is drying in his beard now but it’s  _not_. 

_Such a good boy,_  Joel whispers against his lips and Adam hums, eyes still closed. 

( _You can open your eyes now, Adam,_  Joel says softly and he feels the ties around his wrist being undone and his arms  _ache_  but in a pleasant sort of way and then there’s  _Matt_ , Matt’s there with a warm washcloth, gently wiping the come off of him and he hears Bruce talking quietly with Joel, focuses on the warmth of Bruce’s voice. 

_You did so good,_  Matt says, pressing a kiss to Adam’s sweaty temple,  _So good Adam,_ and Adam makes a happy sort of noise in his throat and leans into Matt,  _Let’s get you cleaned up properly, baby,_  Matt’s saying and Adam lets himself be maneuvered, lets Matt pull his briefs off and one after he’s cleaned up and his heart’s calmed down does he open his eyes and Matt’s there, smiling down at him, carefully wrapping him in a warm robe. 

Bruce and Joel are beside them, Joel’s wearing a robe too and Bruce is speaking quietly in Joel’s ear and Adam feels himself gravitate towards them, presses his cheek against Joel’s hip and he sighs into the soft material of the robe, a soft groan leaving his mouth when there’s a hand in his hair, scratching his scalp gently. 

He and Joel end up wrapped around each other, Bruce and Matt off to the side, keeping a watchful eye over them and Adam sighs into Joel’s chest,  _s’fun,_  he mumbles, feeling drowsy and half asleep and he hears Joel chuckle warmly,  _Mmhm,_  he murmurs in agreement.)

 


	9. Bruce and James meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: _“porn au where Bruce just met James at a bar and he takes James home and their messin around making out and shit and Bruce says something like "Jesus you're so hot you look like a porn star" and James is like "Oh right I didn't tell you, I am actually"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short grillems interlude with no heavy stuff just making out and petting

James isn’t the type of guy to spend his weekend nights in the bar, but he’s got the weekend off and he’s had a full filming week so, why not, right? 

Besides, it’s not like anyone’s going to recognize him, everyone’s too drunk, too caught up in themselves and the commotion around them to look too hard at James, anyway–which, is how he finds himself sitting at the bar, trying to get the attention of the bartender. 

_He’s not gonna hear you if you don’t speak up,_  the guy beside James says, voice loud enough to carry over the music and when James looks over, his breath catches, an almost immediate attraction catches hold of him–and god, the guy’s broad and his eyes are sparkling, bright in the dimmed lights of the club, lips quirked in a little grin.  _Hi,_  he says when he notices James staring,  _I’m Bruce.”_

He’s staring, he knows it, Bruce knows it and the words are out of his mouth before he can stop them,  _Want to get out of here?_  

(It wasn’t his intention to pick someone up tonight but Bruce,  _god Bruce_ , he can’t stop thinking about him, stop thinking about  _having_  him and they’ve only just  _met_ , Bruce doesn’t even know his name yet.) 

Bruce laughs, laughs and turns in his seat, leans against the counter, one arm propped up on the wooden surface and James has to draw his eyes away from the bulge of his bicep, the way his shirt just  _hugs_  his upper arm that way.  _I’m sorry, I don’t think I caught your name,_  he says, but it’s not Bruce letting him down and that makes James perk up a bit. 

_No_ , Bruce is  _coming onto him_. 

_James,_  he says and then he holds his hand out, puts on all the charm he can when Bruce grasps his firmly in his, hand warm and big, James shifts in his seat, can feel how he’s already getting hard, and  _god,_  Lawrence would laugh at him right now, would call him  _easy_ (and shit, maybe he is, maybe he’s a sucker for a pretty face.) 

Bruce hums, seems to know what he’s doing to James,  _Pleased to meet you. Drink?_  he asks, carrying on like James hadn’t just come onto him moments before. (James accepts of course, and soon, they’re drinking something dark and smooth, something that goes down easy and makes James feel warm and pliant.) 

And it feels like all too soon that Bruce is leaning in, lips close to James’ ear this time, breath warm as he murmurs,  _Ask me again_  and James feels the heat this time, the warmth settling in his stomach, heavy and urgent, the words  _Want to get out of here?_  falling from his mouth. 

(They don’t get far, they end up in some hotel close by, neither willing to go home, to part for  _one minute_  once they’ve checked in, giggling drunkenly as they head across the lobby of the hotel towards the elevators and  _god_  James hasn’t felt this giddy in  _years_ , not since he’d had a one night stand with Lawrence, when Lawrence had oh so graciously accepted him into the little company he works at today after one night in the sack together. 

James wonders if this is how Lawrence felt when he’d been faced with an eager young James, plastered against his front, kissing him like he’s got not a worry in the world–only this time, it’s James and Bruce, Bruce whose hand is cupping his jaw, who’s kissing him like hes got a purpose, like he’s trying to find the purpose of life through James’ lips and Bruce’s beard is warm and scratchy against his face, much like Matt’s but also not, not as coarse, not as curly, more silky and smooth,  _perfect_. 

The moan that comes out next makes Bruce laugh and pull away, thumb pressing against James’ lower lip,  _God you’re so pretty,_  he whispers and there’s something about those words, something about the way Bruce says them because, because James has been called pretty before, so many times, in videos, off camera, but there’s  _something_  about the way Bruce says it that makes him lean into Bruce, wrap his arms around his shoulders and keep him close, sharing the air between them.) 

James loses his shirt, loses his jeans and is down to his underwear before he knows it, Bruce whistling softly, cupping his hand around his erection, large, straining the front of his dark briefs,  _Man, you’ve really got the…whole package, huh?_  he mumbles and James laughs at the absurdity, the sound trailing off into a moan when Bruce squeezes him.  

Bruce gets him down on the bed, is an incredibly attentive lover, soft, deep kisses that  _consume_  James, that make every major nerve ending in his body tingle and when Bruce pulls away to kiss down his throat, he tilts his head back and moans loudly, moans  _beautifully_  in a way that makes Bruce swear,  _Sound like a fucking porn star,_  he mumbles against James’ skin. 

Another laugh tapering off into a moan because Bruce is  _touching_  him now, his briefs pulled down, elastic resting under his balls while Bruce’s fingers, and just the  _fingertips_  slide down the underside of his dick, slow, slow,  _slow_  and James sighs, rocking his hips upwards, looking for more friction. 

Bruce is working his way down, kissing along his abs, sighing against the near hairless skin there,  _Smooth,_  he mumbles,  _Like a fucking porn star,_  he repeats and James can’t find it in himself to confirm or deny it, not right now at least, especially not when Bruce is touching him the way he is. 

(They trade hand jobs, James finally coaxing Bruce out of his jeans and underwear so he can touch him and god, Bruce is so thick, not as long as James but thick, so thick that James can’t help but wonder how much Bruce would stretch him, how it’d  _feel_  to slide down on Bruce’s dick and that thought, along with Bruce’s warm slightly calloused hand, is what gets him off, makes him come in long stripes up his chest, moaning near silently as he shakes and shudders through his orgasm. 

Bruce is louder, grunting and swearing when he comes, batting James’ hand away and jerking himself off roughly on James’ stomach until he’s sensitive and has to let go, has to squeeze his fists against his thighs because he’s just  _strung out_.)

_That was…_ James says first, finding his voice, finding the words,  _The **best**  mutual hand job session I’ve ever had_. 

Bruce hums and James notices he’s wiggling his toes as if he’s trying to get the feeling back in them and he finds it  _cute_ , extremely cute, cute in the way Bruce is grinning a little, a dopey sort of smile on his lips, arm covering his eyes–but James can see the wrinkles around the corner of one eye, the one that’s not fully covered by his arm. 

They part ways after that, a quick kiss on the cheek and James leaves, but not after giving Bruce his number and a promise to text him later, to make plans to meet up sometime later in the coming week–and it’s not until after he’s gone, long gone, settled in bed that next night, does he grab his laptop and pull up one of his videos, snapping a picture of his own face twisted in ecstasy and send it to Bruce with the caption,  _I am a porn star, by the way ;)_.

Bruce’s reaction is a series of exclamation points, a series of emojis and random letters before there’s a phone call and a breathless  _What the fuck, James!?_

James laughs at that,  _Hello to you too, Bruce, it’s a lovely night, I was just settling in bed._  

Bruce grumbles a little on the other end, makes some weak threats,  _I can’t believe you do porn_.  _I **knew**  your body was too good for you to be something like an accountant or something._ 

James snorts softly,  _Accountant, huh?_  he asks and they talk for a while, their voices growing quieter and quieter until James hears soft snoring on the other end of the line–he keeps his phone on and settles down against the pillows, putting his laptop away,  _G’night Bruce,_  he murmurs and when the call ends some hours later because Bruce’s phone dies, James is asleep, phone resting on his pillow, screen now dark.

 


	10. やめて ; ruvic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lawrence has an idea and adam gets roped into it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: I can finally put my knowledge of Japanese porn to use, hallelujah. This is what I like to call, a parody of dub-con porn, so, its written as dub-con but it’s 100% consensual. Legit though this reads like dub-con/sorta non-con at first so if that’s not your thing please don’t read it, alright?

Adam’s eyes flutter closed at the first touch, light and barely there, fingertips dragging along the side of his neck,  _downdowndown_  to where the collar of his v-neck white t-shirt sits, revealing his collarbones, the top of his chest, just a peek of skin, enough skin for the hand to rest there, palm resting over sweat-tacky skin.

There’s a soft  _shhh_  when Adam whimpers, the sound barely audible (and he must feel it more than hear it, Adam thinks hazily,) and then fingers are curling in the collar of the shirt as Adam shifts, trying to back  _away_  from the touch, this time making a noise that  _should_  make the other  _stop_  but he doesn’t and instead, the hand just  _pulls_  at the collar of his shirt, making Adam gasp loudly.

There’s a few minutes of fumbling and the guy trying to rip Adam’s shirt but then he gives up and Adam breathes a sigh of relief as the hands at his collar disappear and his eyes slip shut, thanking whatever higher power there is that the other had stopped—it’s a short lived feeling though because then Adam feels cool metal against his chest and the soft click of scissors and his shirt, it’s being  _cut_ , straight down the center, scissors gliding along the fabric.

The sound of the scissors cutting through the bottom hem of the t-shirt is loud, it makes Adam  _shake_ , makes him shift and try to move away, but there’s hands at his sides, touching his bare skin,  _under_  his shirt now, keeping him still and it’s  _just_  hands, just hands nothing else, no other contact—the room’s dark sort of, the other just a shadow in the backdrop and Adam feels exposed, feels like he’s being  _used_  and immediately starts trying to struggle away again, shaking his head and whispering  _no, stop_  to the figure.

There’s more shushing and Adam jolts when he feels a knee press between his legs—he’s not wearing pants, didn’t have time to get them on before  _this_  and he feels the point of the other’s knee when they shift, and it’s intentional, it  _has_  to be intentional because the knee’s pressing against his dick, his soft dick that’s  _valiantly_  trying to get hard no matter how many times Adam berates himself because he  _doesn’t_  like it.

One of the hands finds Adam’s face and a thumb trails along his lower lip, pressing until Adam opens his mouth in a soft, pained hiss and then, he’s got a thumb in his mouth and as tempting as it is to just  _bite_  it, to try and make a run for it, he doesn’t, instead, he squeezes his eyes shut and just  _lets_  himself be touched—he won’t react to anything, won’t participate and maybe, just maybe if he does that, the other will leave him alone.

(He doesn’t count on fingers finding his nipple, on the way they pinch and pull, rolling the bud between fingers until Adam’s gasping out loud and grabbing for the other’s wrist to try and pull it away but the hand just stops and guides Adam’s back down to the bed, pressing the back of it into the pillow, firm and Adam doesn’t have to look to know he’s getting a reprimanding sort of look, one that’d make him shrink back and stay still, he  _knows_ , can feel the disappointment radiating off of them.)

Fingers find his nipple again and its rougher this time, blunt nails digging into the sensitive skin around it, scraping over it until Adam’s crying out, voice soft and high, toes curling and heat building in his belly against his will,  _Stop,_  he stutters out, feels  _tears_  in his eyes because this is all too much,  _way_  too much, especially as his other nipple’s being subjected to the same torture and then,  _then_  a mouth closes around the sore one, tongue soothing it in a way that  _should_  feel unpleasant but really just sent shocks of pleasure-pain through Adam’s body.

_No please,_  he whispers, digging his fingers into sheets, scrabbling for purchase as  _teeth_ close around the sore nipple and  _pull_. He’s losing his mind, losing it because he doesn’t  _want_  this and yet his body’s reacting, his mouth forming into a protest that turns into a moan, low and drawn out as lips seal fully over his nipple and  _suck_ , causing Adam to shiver.

(There’s a kiss next, and Adam’s only vaguely aware that the other’s moved closer now, half kneeling on the bed, kneeling over him, holding Adam’s jaw with a strong hand, the other still playing with his nipples and then there’s lips on his, a tongue and teeth and Adam gasps at a sharp pinch to his sore nipple and that’s when the other guy’s sucking on his tongue, loud and noisy in a way that makes Adam  _moan_ , moan as loud as he can.)

When they pull apart, there’s a soft, high chuckle and Adam opens his eyes, feels tears run down his cheeks and  _god_  he feels so used and strung out already and they’ve just barely started, and Adam knows this is only the beginning that there’s  _more_ , he opens his mouth to protest but the other’s a step ahead of him and instead, shoves two fingers into Adam’s open mouth, pressing down against his tongue,  _Suck,_ his voice is low and almost dark, growly and it makes Adam’s dick twitch in his underwear.

Adam does as he’s told but only because he’s afraid of the consequences if he doesn’t and he closes his lips down around the fingers as he sucks on them, loud and noisy, looking up at the other man with wide, tear filled eyes.

_That’s it,_  he breathes and something about the man’s voice makes Adam shift uncomfortably, he’s  _aroused_ , he’s  _excited_  by the tone of voice, by the  _praise_  and that sets a pool of shame deep in his belly, intertwining with the pleasure there.

He’s so distracted by the warring feelings in his stomach, he doesn’t realize the man’s gotten to his dick until he feels a hand, warm and soft close around the bulge in his underwear, a sharp, shocked moan leaving his mouth and Adam squeezes his eyes shut again, tries to fight back all the moans and noises, anything that could be seen as a positive, but then he’s  _grabbing him_  and  _stroking_  him, the cotton of his underwear causing sweet, sweet friction against his dick that almost  _hurts_.

_Spread your legs,_  the man murmurs softly and there’s another hand on his inner thigh, pushing it outwards until it’s bent and resting out to the side and Adam feels exposed, he’s still wearing clothes, underwear, a shirt cut down the middle, covering most of his skin but under the watchful, sharp gaze of his partner, he’s  _exposed_.

The man must know that because there’s a little laugh and the touch on his dick gets rougher, gets faster, thumb pressing against the head each time he pulls downward and Adam’s hips jolt a little, a surprised sort of gasp leaving his mouth when a thumb presses right between his cheeks, against his underwear right where he’s the most sensitive and Adam tries to fight the way his body reacts but he can’t help the loud moan that comes out when the thumb starts rubbing tight, slow circles around his hole.

It’s torture, the hand on his dick, the thumb at his hole and Adam’s afraid he’s going to come like this, he’s going to mess his underwear up but that thought’s cut short when the thumb moves away and fingers are pulling aside his briefs, exposing his hole to the cool air of the room, the contrast of hot skin making him shiver and gasp,  _Please,_  he whispers, unsure of what he’s even asking for now, to stop? To continue? He doesn’t know, all he knows is, he’s  _so close_ , he just needs a little bit more—

—more comes in the form of a lube slick finger pressing into him slow, slow and gentle at first and then rougher and quicker with each push, with each push and pull out, the finger moves faster and faster until Adam feels like he’s on cloud nine, riding the waves of pleasure. (In a way it’s almost like he’s forgotten he doesn’t  _want_  this.)

Adam’s not sure how long passes before there’s another finger pushing into him and it’s a tight fit, the stretch uncomfortable in this position but Adam gasps, takes it  _easy_  and the hand on his dick is getting erratic now, just as erratic as the fingers inside him, pressing, thrusting into him quickly over and over and  _over_.

(He comes in his underwear, thighs tensing, everything tensing and the moan coming out of his mouth forced and high, a sob on the end, a  _please stop_  lost somewhere in his release as the hand keeps stroking him over and over, even when he’s sensitive and trying to shy away from the touch, he just  _keeps going_.)

–

_Okay Jesus,_  Lawrence says from behind the camera where he’d been the entire scene,  _Shit, fuck, I don’t think we’ll need to reshoot boys, fuck,_  he says again, running his hand through his hair and Adam knows if he were to sit up he’d see the tent in Lawrence’s jeans, they’re the comfortable ones, the loose ones made for shoots like this where Lawrence isn’t an active participant but Adam knows he’ll still be able to see the tent because Lawrence isn’t small by any means and the jeans aren’t  _that_ loose either.

Adam doesn’t sit up though, he just basks in the afterglow of an orgasm nearly  _forced_  out of him, his overstimulated body unwilling to move off the bed and to the shower to clean up but Joel’s there, coming back from the bathroom with a washcloth and he helps Adam out of the soiled briefs and cleans him up, gentle touches around his sensitive dick, fingers light as he wipes away the lube around Adam’s hole and then the bed’s dipping and Joel’s settling beside him.

_So,_  Joel mumbles sometime later and Adam hums, his eyes still closed, still basking in the afterglow of a scene well done while Lawrence fiddles around with the equipment in the background.  _You really sold the whole, unwillingness thing,_  he says good natured and Adam finally cracks an eye open to look over at Joel whose hair is a mess and his face isn’t dark anymore, just lax and open and Adam smiles,  _I’m fine,_  he says,  _It was all an act,_  he promises and then, in a moment of weakness, he lifts up the slightest and kisses Joel softly,  _You did amazing,_  he murmurs.  _Wouldn’t trust anyone else to do that sort of thing, honestly._

Joel smiles at that, has a sort of blush on his cheeks from Adam’s praise because well, they’re both new to the whole, dubious, parody of Japanese porn thing, but it was something Lawrence had gotten green-lit by Matt (after seeing there were some interest in that sort of thing on the site) and Lawrence had cornered Adam who’d dragged in Joel with him, firm and upfront about his demands.

_Joel does it,_  Adam says to Lawrence, staring him down and Lawrence looks surprised at that, but he nods none-the-less, accepts the terms and gets this dirty sort of smirk on his face,  _We start Thursday._

_You were amazing,_ Adam repeats and he always feels a little affectionate after some scenes, especially emotionally taxing ones like this and so he closes his eye again and rolls over towards Joel, content to sleep until Matt finds them and kicks them out of the room.

 


	11. Good Looking Half Naked Guy Gets Creamed in his Sleep ; peakovic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matt gets an idea for a shoot early one morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: consensual somnophilia (x2)

For someone so cold, Matt’s skin is warm by the time they wake up in the mornings, pressed together, bare skin against skin.

Adam’s usually awake first, Matt choosing to sleep in later, scruffy cheek pressed against Adam’s back or his chest, resting on his shoulder and sometimes pressed into the crook of his neck, and it’s nice, these mornings, lazy mornings where they don’t have to be in until noon or later because there’s no shoots scheduled early.

He finds time to admire Matt’s warm skin, how, even though he’s cold, always bundled up in hoodies and jackets, he absolutely  _soaks_  up heat once around it and when Adam’s palms find Matt’s lower back, skin warm and soft there, he sighs, rests his head on the pillow and watches Matt, his face soft and lax, hair ruffled from sleep—curls even more wild than the night before.  

_Take a picture, it’ll last longer,_  Matt whispers to him, lips barely moving, the words coming out muffled and slurred almost unintelligible and Adam laughs, brushes a curl from Matt’s forehead,  _Got plenty of those but nothing compares to this sight here, right now_.

Matt scrunches his nose up and cracks open an eye, trying his best to glare,  _Adam,_  he says dryly and Adam hums, leans in closer to rest their foreheads together,  _What is it babe?_

He doesn’t say anything and closes his eye again, Adam just laughs and presses a kiss to Matt’s furrowed brow, holding him closer, fingers dragging and drawing little shapes into sleep warmed skin.

Sometimes Adam wakes up horny, dick pressing insistently against the front of his underwear, sometimes against the bed if he ends up on his stomach, sometimes it’s nestled against Matt’s ass, the hard line of his dick resting so  _snugly_  against the curve and Adam has to fight himself to not just start rocking against Matt, to take what he wants, to come,  _use_ Matt while he’s sleeping to get off, to leave Matt wanting and aching by the time he wakes up.

(Sometimes he wonders what it’d be like to take one of Matt’s sleep warmed hands, limp and easily malleable and guide it around his dick, fucking his hips against Matt’s limp fist, how Matt would react to waking up with Adam’s dick in his hand, unknowingly jerking his lover off while he sleeps.)

_You can do that, you know,_  Matt mumbles, face pressed into the pillow under him—he’s lying on his stomach, Adam’s half on top of him, dick hard in his underwear, resting against the cleft of Matt’s ass,  _Just let me sleep._

Adam thinks it’s too early, that maybe he’s  _hearing_  things because,  _You want me to—_ he trails off, his own voice low and sleepy, but he’s a little more awake now and his dick twitches in interest, honestly he doesn’t even care that he’d spoken out loud, that Matt had heard him because this is, it’s  _something_  is what it is,  _You’d let me,_  he shifts closer to Matt, pressing him further into the bed and Matt makes a noise of assent, a little hum that gets caught up in a moan when one of Adam’s hands goes to his side, fingers digging into the skin there like he can’t help himself.

_Just let me sleep,_  Matt says again, louder this time, turning his head so he can look back at Adam from the corner of his eye,  _That’s all I want out of this._

Adam presses a kiss to the back of Matt’s neck,  _You mean you don’t want to get off too?_   Matt huffs out a little laugh, sliding his arms back under his pillow and relaxing,  _Thought that was a given,_  he mumbles with a smile on his lips and Adam’s warm, warm weight against his back lulls him back into a light sleep.

(It doesn’t happen right away because Adam doesn’t  _always_  wake up horny, he’s got a pretty active libido, but after filming for several hours a day and doing re-takes, he gets tired, exhausted and goes several days without really wanting sex—and Matt understands that, knows what that’s like because he’d fallen prey to the same sort of feelings when he was in his hey-day.

It’s why they both discuss things like this beforehand, because while they may not be into doing it  _right then_ , there’s always an opportunity that comes up later on when they least expect it and this time’s no different, either.)

Adam’s the first one awake, it’s really no surprise, because Matt’s been getting later nights recently, having to stay at work because running a company was  _hard work_  (pun unintended) and Adam knows the importance of Matt sleeping, even if it means Adam turning off the alarm clock before it even goes off just so he knows Matt will get some extra time in bed.

He can feel the stirrings of arousal deep in his stomach, he’s pressed against Matt’s back again, skin warm, burning against his chest, against his thighs and his dick fills slowly, going half hard so quick Adam’s head feels funny and everything feels like  _so much_.

Matt’s laying in a way that Adam can easily rut against his lower back, slow jerks of his hips as his dick slides against warm skin and it’s a little dry, sort of unpleasant but Adam’s still half asleep and it feels  _good_  and he doesn’t want to move to get the lube now, not yet.

Matt snuffles in his sleep, stretching and arching back against Adam in a way that presses Adam’s dick between them  _just right_ and Adam’s gasping soft and grabbing for Matt’s hip, fingers gentle against the skin and  _fuck,_  Matt’s a deep sleeper but Adam has to be careful because waking Matt up isn’t what he wants to do right now.

(When the dry dry friction gets to be too much, he licks a stripe across his palm and reaches between their bodies to stroke his dick briefly, exhaling softly into Matt’s hair and then he’s back at it, rocking against Matt’s lower back, holding onto Matt’s hip gently as he does.)

Adam’s not sure how long he does that, just gentle little jerks of his hips, building heady pleasure in his stomach, his veins, but then Matt shifts again and he eases back, gives him some space so Matt can move as he pleases and while he waits, he wraps a hand around himself, small, short twists of his wrist, just enough to keep himself hard while he waits for Matt to settle down again, this time on his back and Adam grins, licks his lips.

He can’t see Matt’s dick, but he  _can_  see the tent of the sheet where it’s resting just over his hips and he zeros in on that, wonders if he should slide his way down Matt’s body and settle himself between Matt’s thighs, if he should blow him until Matt wakes up with a sharp gasp, hands finding their way under the sheet to grip Adam’s hair—

—he loses himself for a while, loses himself in his thoughts as he watches Matt, wonders about all the outcomes, about all the  _things_  he could do while Matt sleeps, how much he could get away with and he decides, for now, to go with one of his favorite fantasies, one more apt now that Matt’s laying on his back, arms at his sides.

It takes some maneuvering around, takes some time for Adam to get situated in a way that’s comfortable and that won’t wake Matt up, hopefully, he hopes Matt doesn’t wake up because it’d ruin this, it’d ruin their little  _thing_ , and Matt had said that as long as he got to sleep…

He takes a deep breath and reaches for one of Matt’s hands, warm and lax, just like he’d expected, easy to mold around his dick, oh so easy, and Adam has to bite back a groan, a loud, sharp groan as the warm skin of Matt’s hand encases his dick and then he’s moving his hips, fucking into Matt’s hand with sharp, quick thrusts.

It happens sort of fast, when Adam gets his hand around Matt’s and squeezes a little, tighter, much tighter and Matt, Matt has calluses on his hand, ones that catch in just the right places and Adam has to bite down moan, presses his lips together as he comes, shuddering against Matt’s side as he shoots into Matt’s hand, against his side and it’s messy, sticky and warm and Adam’s eyes go a little sleepy, he’s still rocking into their hands,  _shaking shaking shaking_  as overstimulation takes him and that’s when Matt wakes up, when Matt’s grip tightens and Adam  _moans_.

_Good morning,_  Matt whispers, voice low and rough and when Adam finally pries his eyes open, he sees Matt looking at him with dark eyes, dick tenting the sheet even more than before.  _I had the **best**  dream,_ he says with a grin.

( _I’ve got an idea,_  Matt says to Adam at breakfast later on that day and Adam looks up from where he’s scarfing down eggs to give Matt his full attention,  _For another shoot, I want you to be the one asleep this time,_  he points at Adam with a forkful of eggs,  _One of the guys will come in and they’ll **wake you up**  so to speak…_ he trails off, gauging Adam’s reaction.

_Only if it’s you,_  Adam says,  _We can do like this morning, except well, you’ll be the one doing me, it’s not that I don’t trust the other guys but, this is something **intimate** , something I can’t see myself doing with anyone but you, _he pushes some of the eggs around,  _That’s the only way I’ll do it._

Matt gets a look on his face like he’s just had the  _best_  idea and he nods,  _You’ve got yourself a deal, Kovic._ )

They discuss it beforehand, with Lawrence and Sean, Sean who’s going to be their stationary camera guy and Lawrence who’ll be in charge of getting the closer shots, of following Matt around with the camera during the set up for the scene.

_I was thinking, it could be Kovic’s six month anniversary film with us,_  Matt says, the four of them sitting around one of the conference room tables, Adam’s on his phone, head tilted towards Matt attentively, Lawrence is watching Matt and Sean’s scribbling down notes,  _Maybe we could rent out a house somewhere in the mountains, give everyone a little vacation and we just shoot an entire weekend of well, sex._

Lawrence nods, pushing his glasses up on his face,  _Sounds like a solid idea,_  he says with a little smile in Matt’s direction,  _Now this particular scene between you and Adam, we’ve never done this type of…thing before and there’s thousands of videos that have this sort of content in it that usually bomb unless they’re barely legal girls and older men,_  he makes a face and shakes his head,  _We’ll have to do something to set it off from the rest._

Adam glances up from his phone,  _Do it while I’m really asleep?_ He asks, looking over at Matt,  _I mean, it’s probably something that’s done all the time but, well, I’m always getting questions about my personal life, you know? I’ve someone gained a following despite me being well, an adult video star._

Matt glances over at Adam in enough time to see the self-deprecating look drop off of his face, only to be replaced by an impassive sort of look as he goes back to his phone,  _It can be a sort of, my mysterious lover waking me up with good morning sex only it’ll be real, I guess, cause I’ll be asleep and you’ll be doing it all in real time._

_That could work,_  Lawrence says,  _Me and Spoole here will hammer out the details and get back to you, alright?_  He says and before Matt’s even through nodding both Sean and Lawrence are up and leaving the room, talking quietly among themselves.

(They rent out a log cabin in the mountains, somewhere remote and much to Matt’s amusement, has a hot tub outside on the back deck where Bruce and Adam spend most of their first day—good footage comes out of that and Matt’s happy to see that Adam’s starting to fit in, that he’s taking less cues now during videos and doing what comes natural which, in turn, makes for good videos because Adam’s a  _natural_  in front of the camera.)

_This is nice,_  Adam whispers into Matt’s skin that night and Matt sighs, lets Adam touch him for a bit, hands sliding along his sides, his hips, thighs, fingertips drawing patterns along his chest,  _We’ll have to come out here sometime, just you and me,_  he murmurs with a grin and Matt tries not to think about all the things they could do if they were actually  _alone_.

_You ready for in the morning?_  Matt asks softly, combing his fingers through Adam’s hair and Adam hums, presses a firmer kiss to Matt’s chest,  _Completely ready, I trust you, remember?_  He mumbles and Matt smiles,  _Of course,_  he replies and Adam yawns sliding an arm around Matt’s waist, kissing his bare shoulder,  _Just, do what comes natural, yeah? Want you to feel good too, you know. This is about me as much as it’s about you._

Matt hums softly, his eyes already closed as he cradles Adam to his chest,  _Don’t worry,_  he whispers,  _I’ve got things under control_.

(It’s barely before six am when he wakes up in the morning and Matt feels tired and groggy, wants to sleep, but he hears the door open and Lawrence is already letting himself in, Sean in tow and it’s quiet for a while, Matt can almost slip back into a light doze, but then there’s a hand on his shoulder, squeezing and Matt opens his eyes again, blinking up at Lawrence who’s grinning down at him.

_Ready?_ Lawrence asks, his voice barely above a whisper and Matt nods, sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes, trying to make himself a little more awake and aware as he moves aside the blanket, Adam curled on his side, facing away from Matt which is sort of perfect really, sort of perfect for the thing he has in mind and well, now Matt’s beginning to understand why Adam wanted to do this in the first place.)

Adam’s skin is warm when Matt presses a kiss to his shoulder and Matt exhales, the sound loud in the silence of the bedroom, the barely there light peeking through the curtain, the stillness of the morning, it’s all sort of perfect really, it’s natural and  _perfect_ , something that sets something happy and warm in his chest and he smiles a little, dragging his fingertips along Adam’s side, allowing himself to just enjoy this, to take in the softness of his Adam’s skin, something he’s never been able to do in the heat of the moment.

He takes his time, sliding his fingertips and then his palm along Adam’s side, curling his fingers around Adam’s ribs and just holding, leaning in close and breathing in the scent of the body wash Adam had used the night before in the shower (it’d been Matt’s, they were in a hurry, really, trying to get out of the shower and to bed, Matt pressing kisses along Adam’s shoulder blades as incentive, Adam had grabbed the first bottle he could get to) and Matt smiles a little, dragging his nails along Adam’s side then, eyes going a wide when he gets a shiver and a deep sigh from Adam, not expecting any sort of reaction from the sleeping man.

(Adam had told Matt what it was like to have a sleeping Matt in his arms while he got off, how Matt’s skin had been so warm, how he’d made little sighs in his sleep while Adam touched him and then his hand, lax and warm, around Adam’s dick, limp and easily malleable—something that Adam hadn’t been able to really describe. He can kind of see it now, can see why Adam had enjoyed it so much.)

Matt and Adam had discussed what all would happen and Adam, he’d been easy going about it, had told Matt that he could do  _whatever_  he wanted because Adam enjoys  _everything_  with Matt and Matt couldn’t argue with that, really, couldn’t do anything but kiss him hard and smile, promise that he’d make it good for the both of them.

He intends to keep that promise as much as he can, which is why when he feels himself start to grow hard, he reaches behind him for lube and after some maneuvering, he’s pressed against Adam’s back, half-hard dick lubed and rubbing against the cleft of Adam’s ass—he moans, the sound low and choked because Adam’s skin is so warm, so soft and warm against his dick, his thighs and he lets his forehead drop to rest against the skin between his shoulder blades, wondering what it’d be like to fuck Adam like this, sleep warm and pliant, if it’d be easy to finger him open and slip  _inside_.

Matt moans again, pants against Adam’s back, a choked  _Gosh,_  falling from his lips as he rocks against Adam, and honestly, he feels like he could come now, like he could just come across Adam’s ass, his lower back but he doesn’t, he  _won’t_  because he wants to come  _inside_  Adam.

_Shit,_  he whispers and has to stop, has to pull back a little so he can grab for the lube again and squeeze some onto his fingers,  _Please don’t wake up_ , he whispers, mostly for himself and then he eases one into Adam, letting out a shocked sort of moan at the  _heat_ , he presses open mouthed kisses against Adam’s back and very slowly, fucks him with a finger, stretches him oh so carefully and then there’s two and then three fingers, the third one mostly for himself, listening to the hitches of breath, the way Adam shifts and makes soft noises in his sleep.

(By the time Matt’s pulling his fingers free and grabbing for more lube, he’s hard as can be, eager and a little impatient to slip inside Adam which proves to be so much  _more_  because when he does, Adam inhales sharply (but doesn’t wake up,  _fuck_ ) and shifts back against Matt as if chasing some sort of phantom feeling of pleasure.)

It’s quiet, but Matt’s usually quiet during sex anyway, quiet exhales and soft swears into Adam’s skin and when Matt feels like it’s too much, when he gets  _overwhelmed_ , he shakes and shudders as he comes, holding onto Adam’s hip as tight as he can, choking out a gasp of Adam’s name when he feels Adam  _clench_.

(Somehow,  _somehow_ , Adam’s still asleep and Matt lays there, forehead resting against Adam’s shoulder while he catches his breath and that’s when everything comes back, the fact they’re  _filming_ and Matt lifts his head and glances back at Lawrence who’s kneeling on the bed, camera focused on them.)

Adam makes a noise in his sleep and rolls over onto his front, presses his face into the pillow and hums,  _still_  asleep and Matt can see where his come’s starting to leak out of Adam and he gets an idea, motions Lawrence closer and after some careful maneuvering, he’s spreading Adam’s cheeks, pressing his thumb against Adam’s fluttering hole, pressing come back into him only to watch Adam clench and then relax.

He wants to lean down and seal his mouth over Adam’s hold, wants to clean him out  _properly,_  but he’s starting to feel lethargic and sleepy again, wanting nothing more than to curl up beside Adam and  _sleep_  and he does do that, he settles against Adam’s side, pressing a kiss against his shoulder and smiling,  _Happy six months,_  he whispers and then falls asleep.

(Adam watches the footage once it’s edited and ready to be put up on the site, Matt’s words drawing a little smile to his face just before the video cuts and he shakes his head, turning to look at Matt who’s  _blushing_.

_Not sure anyone’s going to expect something so sweet,_  he teases and reaches out to rest his hand over Matt’s, _But it’ll definitely garner some attention, that’s for sure._

Matt laughs a little at that, looks embarrassed,  _You bring it out in me, I guess,_  he says, turning his hand and lacing his fingers with Adam’s, squeezing,  _Hey,_  he says when a couple of moments of silence pass between them,  _I love you, you know that?_

And it’s Adam’s turn to blush this time, the words falling so easily from Matt’s mouth, he grins a little, nodding,  _I love you too,_  he says once he’s found his voice.)


	12. Do You Wanna Take me Under ; killems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> james feels like adam’s ignoring him (he is) but luckily there’s activities the two of them can do together at least

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: lazy banner, fucking and at one point sorta exhibitionism 
> 
> based on a porno i saw once

_God **damn**  it,_ James hears from the living room in Adam’s lilting, whiny voice; there’s a clatter as something connects with the coffee table and James is moving through the kitchen, pausing in the doorway when he sees Adam, seated on the floor in front of the coffee table—Xbox controller face down on the dark wood, probably the clatter James had heard.

Adam looks angry, face screwed up in an annoyed expression that James finds  _cute_ , above everything else—his hair’s a mess, mussed as he drags the headset down over his head to rest around his neck and he’s mumbling to himself, voice going high and almost whiny as he all but  _glares_  daggers at the television.

_Hey babe,_  James says, making Adam glance up momentarily and grunt something out that sounds suspiciously like  _hey_ —and it’s not enough for James who walks into the living room now, still half naked, skin damp and warm from his shower and not even the low rise of his briefs or the vee of his hips can drag Adam’s attention away from the television.

_Babe,_  James says louder as he moves around the coffee table to drop down on the couch behind Adam, watching as Adam leans forward a bit to make room for him, hands going for the controller again as another match starts up (and jeeze, it’s  _Halo_ , no wonder Adam’s so concentrated on the game and sometimes, James thinks that Adam loves it more than life itself, which, isn’t true, but Adam’s undying allegiance to the series is something that James both admires and hates all the same,  _especially_ when he gets like this.)

The only good thing is, Adam settles back into the cradle of James’ legs, shoulders resting against his inner thighs and well, at least the purple shirt he’s wearing is soft and feels nice against his skin, even if Adam’s jerking around and swearing under his breath whenever he gets killed by someone else and it goes on like this for a while, Adam playing Halo, James watching Adam play Halo, Adam getting increasingly frustrated with each death, with each stolen kill, all but yelling by the time he’s on a team that’s lost three times consecutively and that’s when James has to put a foot down.

_Babe,_  James says again,  _Adam,_  he uses his  _firm_  voice, the one that usually gets Adam to  _listen_ —except this time,  _this time_ , it doesn’t, he doesn’t listen, he just slams the controller down onto the table again and stands, tossing the headset down to the floor as he goes before he’s pacing along the carpeted floor, on the other side of the coffee table, something dark and angry in his eyes.

James stands too, but only because this situation calls for it, Adam’s angry, he’s upset and annoyed and James needs to be on a similar ground as him, needs his extra inch of height so he’ll have the  _advantage_  here,  _Adam, it’s just a game,_  he says as he moves around the table to step into Adam’s path and Adam stops, doesn’t look at James,  _It’s just a game, you’ve been playing for hours,_  he keeps his voice gentle, trying to sooth the anger, the stiffness in his shoulders with words,  _You should rest, take a break, come sit with me on the couch for a bit so you can cool off,_  he murmurs and reaches out to rest a hand on Adam’s elbow—and  _god_  he can feel the tension from Adam’s clenched fist, something about the game must have  _really_  pissed him off.

Adam huffs but his shoulders droop the tiniest bit and James grins,  _got him_ , he thinks as he steps in closer, his other hand resting on Adam’s shoulder,  _Lets go sit down big guy,_  he all but coos, curling his fingers in Adam’s soft shirt, dragging him closer until they’re pressed chest to chest,  _Wanna spend time with my man,_  he mumbles, laying it on thick, trying to draw a smile out of him or  _something_ , just  _some_  reaction other than annoyance and stoic anger.

Another exhale and Adam relaxes a fraction of an inch, leaning into James and James deems it safe to  _finally_  kiss him, drawing a hand up to cup Adam’s jaw, tilting his head just  _so_  and pressing their mouths together in a soft but firm kiss until he feels Adam sigh more than hears it, Adam’s hands hesitant and soft on his hips,  _Perfect_ , he thinks.

When they part, Adam’s eyes are still closed, eyelashes resting lightly against his cheeks and James wishes he could bask in this moment forever, his own eyes tracking over every inch of Adam’s face, committing this expression to memory because he doesn’t think he’s ever seen Adam looks so  _serene_  and at peace before— _Sit down?_  He whispers, shuffling back towards where the couch is, pulling Adam along with him as he goes and thankfully,  _thankfully_  Adam goes with him until the backs of James’ knees hit the couch and from there, it’s easy to lower himself back onto the cushions, drawing Adam down with him until Adam’s resting between his legs, their bodies pressed tight against each other.

_See? Wasn’t hard now, was it?_  James murmurs, nuzzling Adam’s nose as Adam’s eyes flutter open, a sort of dark look in them, something that sets a burn off in James’ stomach, the burn turning into a full out  _inferno_  as Adam’s mouth finds his again—and then, they do that, they kiss for a while, making out lazily even as Adam grows hard against James’ inner thigh, hot and heavy through the shorts he’s wearing.

They don’t do anything about their erections though, it doesn’t feel  _right_ to jump into something like that, the two of them content and happy to just kiss until they need air.

-

He’s not sure when he dozes off, or what time it is when he wakes up, but Adam’s weight is gone and there’s still light coming in through the patio doors so it  _couldn’t_ have been long—

— _Oh fuck **you** , _Adam’s voice cuts through the sleepy, lazy haze and James groans a little as he sits up; Adam’s at it again, sitting in front of the coffee table, shoulders hunched forward as he plays Halo,  _again_.

(And James is definitely man enough to admit that he’s a little pissed at Adam, he’s fucking  _hard_  for fucks sake and now, any hope of doing  _anything_ with Adam’s gone down the drain all because Adam’s  _too into_ playing fucking  _Halo_.)

_You know, for once it’d be nice to wake up to something other than you bitching at people over Xbox Live,_  James grumbles, voice thick with sleep as he rubs the tiredness from his eyes, all but  _pouting_  as he settles behind Adam, watching him once again, die.

Adam snorts,  _Not now James, I’m busy,_  he says quietly and then raises his voice a little,  _No, no, not you, god, my boyfriend’s awake, I was talking to him, just, **fuck** , focus on actually capturing the point instead of worrying about what I’m doing_, when Adam’s character dies again thanks to a grenade, James sees the tension in Adam’s shoulders, the angry set to them and it  _does_  something to James, his dick twitching the slightest in interest.

(And maybe, just  _maybe_ , if he can do this  _right_ , he’ll manage to drag Adam’s attention away from the game for at least the rest of the day.)

James’ plan starts with just his hands on Adam’s shoulders, just resting there over the shirt and Adam rolls his shoulders as if trying to dislodge them—James vaguely wonders if Adam knows what he’s going to do, what his plan  _is_ , but when Adam starts shouting orders through the mic, James knows he  _doesn’t_  have a fucking  _clue_  and it was probably just a knee-jerk sort of reaction.

_You’re tense, babe,_  James whispers, leaning over and pressing a kiss into Adam’s hair, his voice isn’t too loud, but its loud enough that James knows Adam can hear him, if the way he sort of  _squirms_  is anything to go by which  _good_ , let Adam squirm because he’s being troublesome right now anyway.

Adam’s reply, the barely there whisper of  _James_  comes out as a sigh, a weak and whiny sort of sound and James grins even wider now, an almost  _smirk_  as he presses his thumbs into the base of Adam’s neck, feeling the shiver, eyes shining brightly as Adam’s character dies on screen, the soft, whimpery  _fuck_  coming out and James can hear it, the outraged cries from Adam’s teammates and he gets some sort of sick pleasure from knowing  _he’s_  the one who fucked Adam up that time.

_My boyfriend messed me up, **sorry** , _Adam says when he finds his voice again, turning his head just enough so he can glare back at James, rolling his shoulders to try and dislodge his hands—it doesn’t work of course, James is too stubborn, too into the idea of fucking around with Adam as a sort of  _payback_  for ignoring him practically all day.

When he presses his thumbs against that sweet spot at the back of Adam’s neck again, it catches him by surprise, Adam’s hands going tense around his controller and a  _moan_  bubbling up loudly out of his mouth,  _Oh fuck you, he’s trying to mess with me, stop worrying about what I’m doing and just play the damn game,_  Adam’s voice goes a little grumpy and he leans forward and James snorts,  _Adam, pay attention to me,_ he sing songs, tugging at the collar of Adam’s shirt,  _Come on babe, you’ve been playing that **all**  day_.

Adam doesn’t react, just tugs against James’ hold,  _My boyfriend’s being needy, that’s all,_  he says casually into the mic like James isn’t there and there’s a spark of  _something_ , in James’ stomach,  _I’ll **show**  you needy,_ he thinks to himself.

He waits, waits until the match is over before he yanks Adam back by the shirt until Adam’s hitting the couch with a soft  _oof_ , headset falling off of his head and into his lap,  _Needy, huh?_  He asks, tangling fingers into Adam’s hair, tilting his head back so James can  _finally_  kiss him,  _You don’t want me to show you **needy,** Kovic,_ he mumbles against Adam’s mouth, biting his plush lower lip until Adam’s  _moaning_ , a soft and sensual, weak sort of sound that sends heat down to his dick,  _You’ve been playing that fucking game all day, haven’t even paid attention to me, haven’t even asked me how my day was…_  he trails off, their lips barely brushing.

_James,_  Adam gasps and James sees when his shoulders go from tense to lax, when Adam  _gives in_ , oh so easily like  _always_ ,  _James, but—but the **game** , James._

James hums and drags his nails along Adam’s scalp, delighting in the happy, bubbly moan that leaves Adam’s mouth,  _But nothing, Adam, you’ve been playing **all**  day, haven’t even stopped to kiss me properly when I got home,_ he murmurs, watching the way Adam’s eyes droop a little, lower lip red and shiny from where Adam’s been  _biting_  it,  _Excuse me for wanting to spend a little time with my **boyfriend**_ , he says, laying it on thick, knowing  _exactly_  what his words are doing to Adam.

(When he glances up, he sees another match’s started, sees Adam’s character just  _standing_  there on screen and well, he  _could_  turn the thing off, just turn the whole damn setup off and have his way with Adam, but the idea that someone could  _hear_  Adam moan, could hear every single word he’s saying to his baby boy…it’s something he’s  _very_  interested in.)

_Not going to let you play anymore until I’m done with you,_  James whispers against Adam’s temple, letting Adam look down at the television, the death screen flashing as he’s killed,  _You’re going to watch yourself die over and over while I finger you, baby boy_ —and  _fuck_  Adam moans  _loud_  at that, as if he’s getting off to the idea of  _losing_ while James does what he pleases to him.

James smirks and picks up on that, lets go of Adam’s hair and pushes at his shoulders,  _Hands and knees, big guy,_  he says,  _I want you watching that television the entire time, should make you put the headset back on so your buddies can hear you moan while I eat you out._

Adam’s shaking his head,  _No, no god no James, don’t do that,_  he’s saying,  _whining_  as he has been doing this entire time,  _I’ll be good, please, just, don’t make me do that,_  he begs, almost  _pleads_  as he nudges the headset aside with his knee, bracing himself on the low coffee table,  _Please James, I’ll do **anything**_.

There’s a round of muffled shouts coming from the headset and James ignores it in favor of sliding off the couch to kneel behind Adam and there’s—there’s not much room there, just enough for James to press himself against Adam’s ass, the shorts stretching over the curve of it so  _beautifully_  and he almost wants to just say  _fuck it_  and fuck Adam right here, there’s lube hidden under the couch cushion behind him, it’s  _plausible_ , but…but well, James doesn’t think Adam deserves his dick.

_James,_  Adam whines, wiggling back against him and James hisses, grabbing a hold of Adam’s hips to hold him still as he bends over his back, molding himself against Adam until there’s no space between them,  _Shut up,_  he whispers, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Adam’s shoulder,  _You don’t deserve that right now, you’ll have to **work**  for it, baby boy, _he coos softly, holding Adam still as he grinds forward against Adam’s ass, making the other man gasp.

There’s a nod, a shaky sort of nod and James smiles, kisses Adam’s shoulder again,  _Good boy,_  he says quietly,  _Now I’m going to move away and I want you to get naked for me, no complaints, no teasing, just strip and then I want your hands back on the table, yeah?_ Another nod and James is moving away, pushing himself up onto his feet so he can watch Adam.

For the most part, Adam listens, he pushes himself up and strips out of his shirt first, nearly tearing the fabric over his head and James ignores how Adam palms himself through his shorts, how his shoulders shakes when he gives himself one slow, long stroke with the heel of his hand because Adam’s blissfully  _naked_  under the shorts when he shoves them down over his hips and  _that’s_ something to behold in itself, especially when the shorts get tangled around Adam’s knees and he just gives up trying to get them off, spreading his legs as far as he can and leaning back over the table. (It gives James the  _perfect_  view of Adam’s ass, of his balls, his  _dick_ , hard and leaking  _already_.)

_Fuck,_  James whispers,  _I like seeing you trapped like this,_  he murmurs and lowers himself back down into position behind Adam—he’s still got his underwear on but they’re tented, horribly tented now, the cotton stretching over him almost  _obscenely_ , he runs his palm over the globes of Adam’s ass, dipping a thumb between his cheeks to pass over his hole in only a fleeting sort of touch that has Adam gasping and trying to push back,  _Nuh-uh_ , he murmurs, pushing Adam forward with his other hand,  _Stay still, you’ve had your fun today, Adam, this is for me, **remember**_? He asks and while Adam doesn’t answer vocally, he does stop moving (for now).

He does that for a few more minutes, just rubbing a dry thumb against Adam’s hole, humming at the way his muscles  _flutter_  against the pad of his finger,  _Oh you’re such a greedy little boy,_ he teases,  _Already wanting me to finger you? Do you want to get off, Adam?_  He asks and Adam nods, a whine getting stuck in his throat, making James chuckle— _Oh baby boy, you’ve gotta do better than that. **Tell**  me._

Adam’s mouth opens a few times before he’s able to form together words, James’ thumb pressing harder and harder against him, rubbing slow and maddening circles around his rim,  _I want you to finger me, James, **please** , _he begs softly,  _Want you to eat me out, do **something** , I promise I’ll be good,_ he whimpers, clenching his hands into fists to stop the belly deep urge to  _push back_  into James’ touch.

James snorts and moves away from Adam, admiring the tension in his shoulders now, the graceful arch of his back,  _Not good enough_ , he says,  _You just be a good boy and stay there until I decide you deserve it_ and then he’s pushing himself up out of the floor and easing back on the couch, palming himself through his underwear—Adam stays, for the most part, wiggles around a little at the cool air behind him now, but it’s quickly stopped when James nudges his ankle and then, then he just  _watches_ , takes in all of Adam because for someone so quick to growl out a few orders into a mic, he’s pretty damn easy to push around when it comes to  _this_.

_Looks like your team lost, Adam,_  James says when he glances up at the television, Adam’s gamer tag all the way down at the bottom of the list,  _Such a bad KD ratio, babe,_  he teases, a smirk blooming across his face when Adam  _growls_ ,  _Oh? You upset baby boy?_ He coos,  _Poor thing, shouldn’t have gotten so headstrong about ignoring me all day. Now we’ll just watch as your good standings **plummet**_.

That draws a whine out of Adam,  _another_  whine, and James is beginning to think that Adam’s doing it on purpose, trying to get James to feel  _bad_ for him in some way,  _You’re not getting out of this one, Adam,_  he says seriously,  _You can whine all you want but you’re going to wait until **I’m** ready._

Adam lets his head drop onto the table with a loud  _thunk_  and he groans, spreading his arms out so he can grip the edges of the coffee table,  _James,_  he mumbles, his voice quiet.  _James, **please**_ ,  _I’ll do anything_.

It’s either the way Adam’s just  _presenting_  himself or his willingness to do  _anything_  to get off that gives James an idea and he grins, sits back on the couch and spreads his legs,  _Come here then,_  he says,  _You can get up now, crawl to me, baby boy._  He coos, smoothing his own palms along his thighs,  _I’m gonna make sure you keep to your promise of doing **anything**._

Adam does after several long, not quite tense moments, he shoulders the coffee table out of the way so he can turn, dragging himself down so his palms are flat on the carpet and then, then he’s crawling over to James as if he knows exactly what James wants, and maybe he does, if the wide set of his eyes and the way his lips are parted is any indication of that,  _jesus_ he looks too good to deny for long, James realizes, especially when all of Adam’s attention is on him for once.

_That’s it baby,_  James says gently, patting the small area of couch between his legs,  _Come here big guy, that’s it, closer,_  he murmurs as he reaches out and slips his fingers into Adam’s hair, guiding him in until Adam’s nuzzling his inner thigh,  _Use your mouth, beautiful_.

There’s a shaky exhale against his skin and then a tongue there, slow and dragging along his inner thigh, teeth following and James sighs, moans a little when Adam  _bites_  into the soft skin there, nose pressed right up against his bulge,  _Good boy,_  he murmurs, scratching Adam’s scalp,  _You’re doing so well, keep going, want you to leave a mark down there for me, yeah? So I’ll have something to remember you by later._

Adam hums against James’ skin and then there’s gentle suction, Adam’s teeth closing around skin hard enough to leave behind a small, mouth shaped bruise that has James groaning and tugging at Adam’s hair,  _Fuck, that’s good baby, your mouth is perfect. Gonna have you eat me out one day, would you like that?_  He asks, gasping when Adam’s teeth drag over the sensitive mark,  _Oh you **would** , huh? You like it when I keep your mouth busy, don’t you?_ He asks and Adam hums, nods the tiniest bit and keeps biting a line of barely there marks into James’ skin,  _Oh you naughty thing, got a bit of an oral fixation, hm?_

There’s a happy sort of sound from Adam and then James has to stop himself from bucking against Adam’s  _face_ , when all of a sudden that mouth is on his dick, sucking happily where his shaft’s curved upwards under the cotton,  _Oh jesus baby boy, look at you, you **really**  wanna get on my good side, don’t you?_

Adam hums again and pulls away just a bit, just enough to nuzzle his way higher, nose pressed into the crease of his thigh,  _James,_  he whispers, voice hoarse, breath warm, making him shiver,  _James, can I have it?_  he asks and there’s the whine again, only its more desperate, like he’s completely forgotten that he’s trying to get back into good graces with James so he can get off. (It’s what he loves about Adam, really, Adam’s need to  _please_.)

_If you want it you’re going to have to work for it,_  James says, voice wavering a bit as Adam stares up at him with pleading eyes, fingers inching up to where the band is resting low on James’ hips,  _Gonna have to use your mouth for other things than talking, baby boy,_  he says softly with a shake of his head, shifting just enough to let Adam pull his underwear down when he hooks his fingers under the elastic.

James’ dick sort of jumps under Adam’s gaze, curling big and imposing against his belly but Adam wastes no time, once James’ underwear are out of the way, pooled around his feet, Adam moves in, hand curling around the base and holding him up and  _fuck_ , James’ dick is hot and heavy in Adam’s palm, bigger up close and when he leans in, moves forward to fit his mouth around the head, he has to remind himself to take it  _slow_  because James is so  _big._

James gasps softly, curling his fingers in Adam’s hair, watching as the pink head disappears between Adam’s parted lips,  _Oh baby boy, that’s it, you’re so good, so good,_  he breathes,  _You take me so well, that’s it,_  he says gently, moaning when Adam  _sucks_  on the head of his dick, the moan turning into a gasp when he presses his tongue against the slit, a happy little groan in Adam’s throat and James, he’s never had a blowjob like this, one so sloppy and eager, hand  _and_  mouth working to get him off.

Adam looks up at James as he takes more, sliding his lips down until they meet his hand and it’s  _a lot_ , not even half way and James is a whole lot to deal with, a  _mouthful_  even, but Adam loves it, loves the feeling of James on his tongue, his  _taste,_ the ache in his jaw, the way James grips his hair tighter as if he’s stopping himself from making Adam take  _more_.

_Fuck me,_  James breathes out and Adam chuckles around his dick, the vibrations making James’ toes curl against the carpet,  _Oh baby boy you’re so good, so talented,_  he whispers and when he looks down at Adam, Adam’s staring at him with wide eyes, playfulness shining in them,  _Fuck, come here, come up here, I need to kiss you, beautiful._

James finds himself with a lapful of Adam, all eager and hard against his stomach, dick leaking and shiny as he leans down to kiss James near breathless and James’ hands drop down to cup Adam’s ass, fingers digging into his cheeks and  _pulling_  him closer, making Adam gasp and groan into his mouth as their dicks brush,  _Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,_ Adam’s chanting against his mouth and James hushes him, bites Adam’s lower lip before pulling away,  _Not today baby boy,_  he murmurs,  _Gotta let that pretty ass of yours rest,_  he teases, squeezing Adam’s cheeks until Adam’s arching with a gasp.

_James, fuck, do **something**_ , Adam says, his voice taking on a sort of grouchy tone even as James continues kneading his cheeks, dipping fingers between them to tease over his rim oh so gently,  _Please James, I’ve been a good boy,_  he breathes.

(By now, they’ve both forgotten the video game, forgotten the headset still on the floor by the coffee table, but none of that matters because James just gives Adam a sort of dirty look and topples him over onto the couch, pressing as close as he can while still maintaining the upper hand,  _Roll over for me baby boy,_  James mumbles against Adam’s jaw,  _Gonna give you what you want now, yeah?_  He whispers and Adam makes a rushed sort of noise and nods, nearly bumping heads with James in his haste to turn over, the two of them almost falling off the couch.

_So eager,_  James says when Adam’s on his hands and knees, propped up against the couch arm, ass sticking out so  _beautifully_ ,  _You want me to touch you, huh? Even after being fucked last night you can’t help but have me play with your ass, can you?_  He murmurs,  _Can’t give yourself a break even for a day, it’s almost as if you like the pain,_  James whispers against his shoulder, biting down when Adam whines and tries pressing his ass back against James’ dick,  _Now now baby boy,_  he says quietly, dragging his lips down the center of Adam’s back,  _Gonna need you to behave._ )

He takes his time then, spreading Adam’s cheeks and just  _dragging_  the flat of his tongue over his hole, humming when Adam gasps and tries thrusting forward but can’t move all that much because James is holding him  _tight_ , keeping him in place as he continues the slow and maddening path with his tongue, drawing nothing but breathless little moans and whimpers from Adam.

_James, James please James, more, put it in me,_  Adam’s whispering like a mantra, gripping the couch like it’s his only lifeline now and god, he wants more, more than just the slow drag of James’ tongue around his rim, more than just the occasional hint of teeth on one of his cheeks, he wants it  _all_ , wants James’ mouth, his fingers, his  _dick_  (and he must say that out loud because James chuckles and pulls back and whispers,  _Patience baby boy, you’ll get my fingers soon enough_ against his skin _._ )

Adam’s not sure how long James teases him for, not sure how long passes before he hears the click of a lube cap and the cool, slick press of James’ finger right against his rim—there’s no tongue on him now, just James’ fingers, rubbing and pressing at him until he relaxes and James’ finger slips in, just the tip, just far enough that Adam feels the stretch, feels the slick push and the wiggle of James’ fingertip,  _Fuck you’re so good baby boy, your ass just **wants**  this, doesn’t it?_ he whispers and Adam moans, he whines high in his throat and presses his face against the couch arm, biting into the soft leather and  _hoping_  that James isn’t in the mood to tease anymore.

(He’s not, thank  _fuck_ he’s not, because James is pretty good at picking up on when Adam’s  _had enough_  and now, now isn’t any different—and with an efficiency that only James Willems has, he fingers Adam, careful and slow, one finger at a time, curling them with each time he pulls out and it’s not  _enough_ , definitely not enough, his fingers aren’t pressing against his prostate but  _god_ , the pressure and stretch is good, it’s so fucking  _good_ and even better, so much better when James’ free hand goes to his leaking dick, fist wrapping around it and stroking him with each press of his fingers inside Adam until Adam’s gasping and shaking and  _begging_ for James to let him come.

_Do it baby, come for me and I’ll give you my dick,_  James whispers and that sets Adam off, makes him tense and come with a shuddery gasp, James’ name on his tongue.)

There’s no condom around because he hadn’t planned on fucking Adam, but  _god_ , Adam’s so open and  _ready_  that James can help but grab the lube—he doesn’t go in far, just the head, just  _barely_  the head slipping past Adam’s fluttering rim, squeezing tight around him in a way that absolutely takes James’ breath away,  _Oh **fuck**  Adam,_ he says, doesn’t go further than that, just lets Adam squeeze around the head as his hand strokes the rest of his dick, breathy little gasps leaving his mouth each time Adam’s muscles clamp down,  _Baby boy, you’re gonna make me come,_  he murmurs, it’s meant to sound teasing but instead it comes out breathless, needy, rushed and Adam  _preens_  a little, happy that even in his tired and pleasantly overstimulated state, he’s able to make James sound like this,  _Oh fuck, can I come on your ass, baby?_

Adam moans, turns his head to the side just so he can see James from the corner of his eye and then he’s shifting, clenching around James one last time before the stretch is gone, leaving him sort of gaping in a way that James could easily just push back in until he  _comes_ —but he doesn’t, just jerks himself off, one hand braced on Adam’s hip while he touches himself, watching Adam’s hole flutter around nothing, thinking about how easy it’d be to just slip back in if he  _really_  wanted to—

James comes, a sound akin to a moan falling from his lips as his body seizes up, hand jerking quicker, uneven strokes as he paints Adam’s lower back, the curve of his ass with come and  _fuck_ , he’s been so hard for  _so long_  now that it just keeps  _coming_  and he keeps touching himself until he feels the slightest twinges of pain, the sharp sting of oversensitivity nagging at his nerve endings,  _Oh baby,_  he breathes, keeping himself from falling into a heap over Adam’s back, watching the come slide down along Adam’s skin with a sort of wide eyed amazement,  _God, you’re so good to me,_  he mumbles, moving so he can lean over Adam’s back, grasping Adam’s hair with his clean hand and tilting his head back enough so they can kiss, messily and off center, not perfect, but enough until their breathing calms down and James doesn’t feel like he’s going to shake apart anymore.

( _Jesus Christ, Willems,_  Adam says when Matt calls cut and the lights go dim,  _Way to stick to the plan,_  he gripes, glad when Joel of all people brings over a towel to clean away the come on Adam’s skin and James, for the most part, just smirks and slaps Adam’s ass,  _You insisted on it being natural, on everything being natural so I had a feeling when I walked in and heard **Halo** , that I’d need to fight for your attention and boy,  **boy** was I right._

Adam huffs and finally turns over, laying on his back under James who’s still kneeling over him,  _Look, we strive for natural okay? Not shitty scripted porn, our views are what makes us different from every other company in the business, the more shitty scripted shit we produce, the less views which means no money for you, Willems,_  he says, rolling his eyes and James snorts, plopping down onto Adam, hissing a little when their still sensitive dicks touch, but other than that, content to lay in the cradle of his arms,  _You’re starting to sound like Matt,_  he says with a little grin,  _Besides, I was teasing. We did good, you know? **You**  did good too, you did  **real**  good._

(Adam won’t admit it, but he preens a little at James’ praise knowing that when the video hits the site, it’s going to be one of their most popular ones.))

 


End file.
